Marzipan and Vanilla
by vausemanaddict17
Summary: Smart and witty Piper, a smith grad now working in Top Newspapers in NY met a hot brunette, a journey of their tumultuous Relationship. Huge fan of Orange, first time Publishing. so bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

**I must tell you I am not a story teller but a poet. But Vauseman has changed my perspective in lot of things and I am willing to give some attempt to write. This is my first story and it might be the last if I do not get the approval of you all.**

 **My instagram is vausemanaddict_16.**

It was a windy night and she was tossing and turning and hating the mocking sleep. Her mind rumbled just like the howling wind outside. She could not forget that voice. It made her heart jump up and down and there were unexpected butterflies in the stomach. She felt like a twelve year old and she hated to be childish. She was the valedictorian in her class and she was adored by all her professors. She knew she was smart and witty and she always knew what she wanted with her life. Until her car broke down today and she had to take the subway to downtown where she worked in one of the high rised buildings as a columnist in Newyork Times.

She was late, not knowing the scheduled times of trains and the doors were about to be closed and someone grabbed her in.

"Thank you..." she looked up to see who was her saviour and to see a tall, brunette with leather jacket and biker boots and who looked so damn hot. Piper looked at her in surprise, forgetting to breathe and the hot brunette smelled so nice, mixture of marzipan and vanilla, still holding Piper's hand with a smirk.

"Well, will you let go of my hand?" said she making Piper blush like a teenager with a crush.

"oh, sorry and thanks a lot for saving me there"

"No worries, I'm Alex... Alex Vause" said the tall, hot brunette.

"Piper.. champman" she managed to mumble.

"No fucking way, from Newyork Times? I read your article every week. You are so fucking brilliant".

Piper heard nothing. She was just starring at this woman and all she saw was moving lips. Perfect, perfect lips. They looked so inviting coated with a light coloured lip gloss. The way Alex tilted her hair made Piper mesmerize and her deep husky voice made her dream and she was so lost in her own fantasy. She was never worried about her sexual orientation but she knew she liked women more. No serious relationships but Piper, with her gorgeous body and athletic limbs, was always adored by both sexes equally.

"Hello, I am taking to you, are you okay?"

She snapped back to the reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **I am new to this whole fanfiction writing thing and I would like to know your views. I know things are not on the table yet but I promise you, best is yet to come.**

"Hello, I am taking to you, are you okay?"

She snapped back to the reality.

The woman, slightly older than her, yes she remembered her name was Alex, was starring at her with her deep green eyes and secretary glasses with a raised eyebrow.

" Are you always like this, day dreaming and missing the train?"

" Sorry" _seriously Piper, ger a grip, sorry is all you can say?_. " I did not want to be rude, I was just thinking about a meeting that I have to have today"

" So you did not hear a single word about my compliments"

"Did you.. compliment me?"

"Never mind, so why this celebrity columnist is taking the train?"

"Oh, my car was giving some troubles today and Larry was not around..."

"Larry is..."

"He is my flatmate and he is a writer too"

"so you and this harry are living together?" _well, what can I say friends with benefits?_

"It's Larry and Sort of yes"

"who are you? Are you always make fun of strangers you meet in subway" it was Piper's turn to mock.

"Well, I am a simple mortal who is running a recording studio. I take the subway because I like to observe people. You know, human nature fascinates me. I am my own boss, so I make the rules and bend them as I please"

Piper was lost in this husky voice and she felt something inside. She was currently not dating anyone and when she felt like she provoked Larry to have sex with her. It was just a way of easing her tension and Larry thought Piper was seriously into him but Piper knew better. It was so monotonous but sometimes desires had to be quenched. That is where Larry came in handy. He had told Polly, Piper's best friend that he is going to ask Piper to go on a real date and Polly was actually pursuading Piper to think about it. But Larry was a bore and she needed fireworks and adventure. Something to look forward everyday. She hated rules and monotony.

The next stop was her's and she hated it. She wanted to get lost in this deep voice and day dream. But reality hurts.

" I am getting down in the next stop, Alex"

When Piper said the "Alex", she saw the brunette's face changed and then she spoke.

"Me too, Kid"


	3. Chapter 3

_I write for my enjoyment because I know how much happiness it brought me. Special thanks to my_ _Instagram_ _friend_ _ **Moto13J**_ _for helping me not loose hope for LAYLOR. Please read and tell me how you really feel about this. I am not sure whether I am doing this right. Please enjoy and review. It means a lot to me._

When Piper said the "Alex", she saw the brunette's face changed and then she spoke.

"Me too, Kid" Kid, _come on Alex, do hardly know this girl to say Kid?_

The moment Alex saw this stunning blonde,with blue eyes something inside her erupted and she wanted to hold the blonde and never let go. She was starring at her and admiring the beauty while the blonde walked absent mindedly looking at the Alex was able to pull her in just before train doors closed. The moment their hands touched, Alex thought she got electrocuted because it was similar to a thunder bolt. All the sensations ran wild and there was an instant connection. She could not tell it was reciprocated but she surely felt something. She felt something huge and she liked it. Well, like is an understatement. She loved it. And she wanted to play with this new found sensation. Alex is a player, a damn good one. She was aware of her power over women and men. But she liked her gorgeous body, raven coloured hair and secretary glasses, she could rule the world. People go weak when they heard her husky voice and drawn to hher strong personality. She was a goddess in their eyes and anyone would do anything for her. She just had to ask.

She decided to get down wherever the blonde get down and flirt a little. Alex was a pro at flirting and she knew girls loved that. They opened up to her and dedicated their souls to her, even the straight ones. It is just a word in her vocabulary. She texted Nicky, her friend and wing woman that she is getting down in the next station and decided to try her luck.

The train stopped at the next station and Alex got down with Piper, with her new found adrenaline rush. Her shoulders brushed Piper's, for she was bit taller than the blonde, and Alex felt like a kid with a candy bar, happy and content.

"Hey, why were you late?"

She did not see who but all she felt was someone kissing her, on lips.


	4. Chapter 4

I can see a lot of traffic but some reviews. Come on, I might as well stop writing guys. I feel I am not up to your standards. Give me some hint. PM me, review me, favourite me and help me out. I feel bit let down.

* * *

Piper was shocked. A woman came from nowhere and just kissed Alex. Two things came to her mind. That Alex must be gay and this woman who is kissing, on lips, must be her girlfriend. She felt her heart broken. _Get a grip, Piper, what's wrong with you_? She thought to herself and looked at Alex and sighed. She was never hers to begin with.

"I gotta go, Alex."

Alex started to say something but she did not want to listen. She saw in her eyes that a girl kissed Alex. On the mouth for Christ's sake. Would there be any other explanation for that? Seriously?

Piper almost ran away from the station. She wanted to just disappear. What the fuck she was thinking? She wanted to forget everything and regain her fucked up zen. Although she had to walk just a block away from the station she hailed a taxi and jumped in.

"what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Alex asked the wide faced,copper blonde haired girl, gritting her teeth.

"Come on, Vause, I fucking missed you"

"Nicky, what the heck? You psychopath, why did you kissed me? On the mouth, fuck, fuck fuck"

"Come on Vause" Nicky said with a huge grin, " You always say I am fun to be around besides I did not get laid last night. So let's say my imagination ran wild"

"You idiot" Alex fumed away from the station muttering to herself. _How am I going to make this right? Piper must have got the wrong picture, it's not that I had a chance with her, I might have, right? Fucking Nicky._

Piper was bit late and she had so much paper work to do and she let her mind in check and tried not to dwell on the fateful morning. She liked Alex, there was no doubt about it. She loved her voice. Her gorgeous body and her soft lips. Biting her lip she turned her attention to her iPad screen. She needed to write something. Anything. She just wanted some peace. She wanted to let her anger away. So she wrote,

 _" Imagination could run wild_

 _And make you lost and delirious_

 _Making you believing things that aren't there_

 _A feeling can be wrong_

 _When truth hits you in the eyes_

 _Crushing your unborn dream_

 _Would you even dare?_

Piper was always a romantic and she loved to write, especially poetry. She glanced at her article that is due today. It's about first impressions. She decided to experiment and cut and pasted her little poem. _Let the world know first impressions are usually right_ , she thought to herself. She is clearly upset and it showed. She printed her article and gave it to her Editor - in - Chief, Caputo and came back to her cubicle. The day has just started and she wanted to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Still I can see a lot of traffic but fewer reviews. Many give their opinions on my Instagram page. I would love it if you PM me, review me, favourite me. That would make me feel bit better. I am not having the best time of my life. Thanks to Kylo and all the guest reviews. I just loved them, it keeps me motivated. So here we go…**

 _Let the world know first impressions are usually right_ , she thought to herself. She was clearly upset and it showed. She printed her article and gave it to her Editor - in - Chief, Caputo and came back to her cubicle. The day has just started and she wanted to go home.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Piper was not in the right frame of mind and on their weekly meeting, Caputo asked, twice, whether she was okay. She smiled a shy smile, but underneath she was cursing the brunette for ruining her day and her peace of mind. By One o'clock, she had enough and she asked caputo whether she can go home because she was not feeling very well. She did not know whether it was just her luck but caputo was feeling generous today, he said it was okay. He liked her article and the poetry added some elegance, said he and before she left she checked the New York Times webpage, in just three hours there were more than thousand hits and since it is Monday, her column " Piece of Mind" was the highlight of the day. _No wonder he was happy_. She thought to herself.

She was too lazy to go home besides Larry has texted her saying he will be late tonight. She decided to do something she never do, especially at 1.30pm on a Monday afternoon. She decided to hit the nearest bar. She was a lightweight who hated to drink much. Alcohol made her head spin and do things she hated. But she wanted a cathartic release from what she was feeling, a feeling that she never understood. She wanted to shake it away. She wanted to be the girl she was before she saw Alex. When she remembered the name, she felt her heart fluttered and she felt furious. _What the fuck is wrong with you Piper Chapman?_

She ordered Piña Colada, she loved the feeling it brought, as if her soul was soaked in the summer rain. It was not summer but a pretty hot day besides she was in the mood. She finished her drink soon and then ordered a margarita. While waiting for the drink, she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw someone she never expected at this time of the day, in a bar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last time I checked, there were 1345 views of my story in two days. Boy, I am blushing. Is it good? Many decided to drop a line or two and I am more than happy. Kylo, there is something for you in this chapter. Thanks a lot for those who reviewed and viewed. I am honoured. I just loved them, gives me purpose. Personally I hated this chapter. You would know why and I am sorry. It was necessary for the development of the story.**

While waiting for the drink, she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw someone she never expected at this time of the day, in a bar.

With ruby coloured lipstick and natural short wavy hair, she saw a familiar face, which she hasn't seen in a long long time.

"Lorna, what are you doing here?"

Lorna Morello was her best friend in highschool, she was in the drama club with her and in cheerleader squad. Piper liked her so much because Lorna was a sweet natured, soft hearted girl, bit of a chipper but it never bothered her.

"Well, I work here. I play in the burlesque show every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. You know how I loved west side story,Piper. What brings a hotshot writer to a bar at this time of the day? Are you okay?"

Lorna's question made Piper's mind was floating aimlessly. By this time she had her magarita and her head was spinning.

"Not having the best of days. Heading 's so good to see you, Lorna. Give me your number. I will surely come an see your burlesque show"

"Please come Piper. I do this routine with Ray Romano Puppet. People love it. Many say it's surprisingly sexy"

Piper's mind was not ready for small talks and she bid adieu to her friend and went to the train station. Train was not crowded and she sat and looked outside the window. What happened in the morning came to her crashing and in her intoxicated state,the thought of Alex's husky voice made her horny as hell.

She went home, had a long hot shower and lie down on her bed. It was still five thirty in the evening. She took her phone and searched Larry's name.

" _Will you be late_?"

She texted him without thinking.

" _I'm actually on my way, meeting cancelled_ " reply was quick.

" _Come home soon, please_ "

" _Piper, are you okay_?"

" _Yes, am home. Came early_ "

" _Will be there in 10_ "

She wanted her mind to stop rumbling. She wanted to take control. She heard the front door and then Larry's voice.

"Are you okay?"

Without hesitation and second thoughts Piper grabbed Larry's hand and kissed his lips with such vigor he was taken aback. Usually their sex life was quiet and Piper was never the aggressor. She pushed Larry onto her bed and kissed him with such fierce passion and tried to undress him.

" Are you drunk?" he asked, there was a bit of shock and concern in his voice.

"Does it matter?" Piper whispered, nestling his neck and touching his penis. She took off his jacket, tie, pants, shirt and he thought she will tear his underwear. This unknown feeling almost made Larry cum without any further developments but Piper had other plans. She took his hand and brought it under her dress. She was not wearing any panties. He felt the softness of her inner lips. The warmth and desire. And she was very wet.

Piper was not sure what she was doing. She was feeling very sexy and here is Larry with his warm body and necessary body parts. She guided him towards her clit, usually he never used his fingers to pleasure her but today it seems that is what's she wanted. He slowly slipped his fingers inside her. And Piper moved her hips slowly and then she moved faster and faster touching his throbbing penis. It took no time for them to cum crashing and Larry was glad to make her happy. They were both tired and Larry decided to lie down near her. They never slept on the same bed. He had his own room after all.

" shall I stay here tonight" he decided to test water.

"No, I am tired Larry. Some other time okay" she whispered.

"Goodnight Piper" Larry was heart broken but he did not show any sign. _It was a good fuck. That's all and they both enjoyed it_. He was in deep thought and went away from her room, slowly closing the door. Piper listened to the howling wind outside. She was not intoxicated anymore. She hated herself and hated what she did. She went to the bathroom and was under the cold shower for a long long time. Her eyes filled with tears and she missed Alex, she did not know why but nothing was enough to suppress her attraction to that Goddess walking on earth. She never knew when she will ever see her again. She dreamt of Alex kissing her that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am very happy. One reason is my favourite Fanfic writer, the one and only** **Vauseman junky** **has commented on my story. I am honored. Other than that traffic has almost doubled. I have written a spur of moment Laylor one shot today. So you guys can check that too. Many hated my last chapter and forgive me for that. Even I hated writing it but it was necessary for the development of the story and I promise you Vauseman is the end game. So do read this and let me know how I did, okay?**

 **Piper listened to the howling wind outside. She was not intoxicated anymore. She hated herself and hated what she did. She went to the bathroom and was under the cold shower for a long long time. Her eyes filled with tears and she missed Alex, she did not know why but nothing was enough to suppress her attraction to that Goddess walking on earth. She never knew when she will ever see her again. She dreamt of Alex kissing her that night.**

* * *

 **That Monday was a terrible day for Alex. she wanted to have three upcoming artists for the Rock album that she was working on. Although there were bunch of new people in the studio, none were up to her standards, or was it her temper today? Nothing was good enough for her. She always felt a sense of something missing which was quite irritating. Around 12 pm she went to her office and opened the fridge and decided to have a was too early but she wanted this burning sensation in her body to end. She sat down on the comfortable couch, closing the door and specifically warning Nicky, not to let anyone in.**

 **While sipping her cold beer, she surfed through the net and wanted to read today's Papers online. When she finish reading the third page of " The New York Times", article named "Piece of Mind" caught her eyes.** _ **Piper's column. Let's go read it.**_ **She chuckled to herself.**

 **Piper was a brilliant writer and Alex never thought she was a young blue eyed blonde. Her writing style was different and mature beyond her age. Her penmanship was quite remarkable and always left the readers ponder. Today's article was about First Impressions. Alex took a deep breath. After reading the article she read the poem which was at the end.** _ **Piper seemed hurt.**_ **Alex thought.** _ **What if she felt something too? How am I to know that?**_

 **Alex decided to take a one step ahead. Phone numbers of New York Times were on the Top of the page. She took her phone and dialed. A lady answered.**

" **Hi, New York Times, how may I assist you today?"**

" **Hi, May I be able to talk to Ms. Chapman?, I am an old friend"**

" **I am sorry Ma'am. She is not in the office at the moment. Can I take a message?"**

" **No, it's okay. Will she be in tomorrow?"**

" **Hopefully, yes"**

" **I will call tomorrow then, thanks"**

 **Alex hanged up the phone and sighed. She wondered where Piper must be.** _ **She is a busy columnist after all and must be having thousand things to do on a Monday Morning. She must be in a meeting.**_

 **While drowning in her own thoughts she heard a sound of knocking on her door and came to her senses.**

" **Who's that? She asked, thinking it must be Nicky who wanted to piss her off.**

" **Alex, it's me." she heard the voice.**

" **Come in" she said, knowing well to whom that voice belong to.**

 **The door was opened and a redhead with admirable figure walked in. she was an attractive lady and Alex looked at her with concern.**

" **Why are you here today? I thought your recording was on Friday, Sylvie. And didn't Nicky said not to come in. I was busy" Alex was not feeling happy.**

" **Well, Nicky was going to say something but I told her that we are dating and I can fucking come and go anytime I Please. Besides you were having a beer. Does it count as work?" sylvie snarked.**

" **Mind your language with me and We are not dating and you know how I feel about mixing business with pleasure. Anyway, you are not my type, at all" Alex retorted, she was really furious now. It was true that she hooked up with women but she always had work ethics and her own set of rules. Sylvie was a recording artist in her studio and her relationship would be and should be entirely professional. She hated the fact that Sylvie was able to fool Nicky. May be Nicky wanted to have fun.** _ **That woman need serious lecturing**_ **, Alex mumbled to herself.**

" **Please leave me alone, Sylvie. Don't let me repeat myself. I have no interest in you. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever okay. Please go and close the door behind you." Alex said in a stern voice.**

 **Sylvie did not want to lose her contract with Alex's studio. After all she was just a struggling artists. She thought she was able to get under Alex's skin and it would help her to have a flourishing career but Alex knew better. So She went away, closing the door behind her, leaving Alex with her thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am very happy with the reviews and flow of traffic. It is 4am and I could not sleep. So I watched a movie, " Carol" based on the 1952 romance novel** ** _The Price of Salt_** **(also known as** ** _Carol_** **) by Patricia Highsmith. The film stars Cate Blanchett, Rooney Mara, Sarah Paulson, Jake Lacy and Kyle Chandler. Set in New York City during the early 1950s,** ** _Carol_** **tells the story of a forbidden affair between an aspiring young photographer and an older woman going through a difficult divorce. I am writing this chapter listening to the "Carol" soundtrack. It sets the mood. Don't forget to review or to contact me. Try to watch "Carol", too. Orange is the best but this can be a close second.**

* * *

Just after Sylvie went, Nicky barged in and Alex looked at her with forced anger. She can never be angry with Nicky who was like family to her, who was her right and left hands and her partner in crime, who would be willing to kill anybody for Alex if it requires. she grabbed a cold beer from the fridge and sat next to Alex.

"What did the bitch said?"

" Oh, the usual" Alex sounded non committal.

"What the fuck Vause? what's with you from the morning? You look like shit and you think a lot and you are drinking beer at unearthly hours. You know you can tell me anything right?"

"It's nothing"

"Who is the girl?"

Nicky knew her that much.

Alex escaped from Nicky's interrogation after half an hour without disclosing anything material and decided to call it a day. It was a tough day and a Monday and her work was almost done. She told Nicky she was going home and Nicky with her generous ways, has offered her a lift. Alex accepted and told her to go home straight since she was having a dizzy head. Alex usually never gets ill and Nicky was taken aback for a moment. She did not disturb her and Alex tried to close her eyes and shut her hitting the shower, she went straight to bed. No dinner. She wanted to start early tomorrow. For some reason she could not forget Piper and she decided to pursue her, after much thought.

* * *

Tuesday morning came sooner than Piper expected. She did not want to ask Larry's help to fix her car. She texted Polly, her best friend from Smiths', to ask her boyfriend Pete about it and if he agrees to help, to come and pick car keys from her apartment. Larry will be here. She had a quick shower and dressed up with deep V-neck white blouse tucked in high-waisted black Capri pants. She looked stunning and she knew that. She was unsure of meeting Alex Vause, but if she met Alex, her looks could kill.

As if Alex had a premonition, she was getting ready to catch the earliest train too. She had couple of ideas in her mind and she was determined to meet the blonde today. _If it's meant to be, it would._ She checked herself from the mirror. If she said She looked well that was an understatement. Light blue denim she wore hugged her perfect body and with classic pair of flat riding boots which looked timeless and stylish. Her white cotton top, black blazer and jersey scarf made her look like some sort of divine creature. Alex bit her lips, feeling happy about her looks and wished from all her heart that Piper would be there.

Piper waited in the station and she was not sure what to expect. _How am I supposed to find her? May be she is not working today, may be she is out of the town, to hell with that, out of the country with that girlfriend of hers_ , she felt her cheeks burn in anger. She checked the screen and saw there was plenty of time for the next train. It was only 6.45am. She decided to grab a coffee from the coffee house across the street. It was a gloomy day and the wind was blowing straight into her face but since she has ample of time she decided to kill some .But clearly it was not the Best of days for Piper because when she was about to cross the street, it started to pour.

 _I would look like an idiot if I met Alex_ was the first thought that came to her mind. And she looked up as if praying Gods to stop this sudden shower. As if Gods have answered her prayers in that instant, she felt the rain has stopped.

 _"_ _Shouldn't a beautiful girl like you be carrying an umbrella or are you always playing the damsel in distress?"_

She heard a voice that she was dreaming since yesterday. When she turned she saw the most breathtaking sight she has ever seen. Alex Vause, in flesh, is standing next to her with an umbrella,saving her from the pouring rain.


	9. Chapter 9

**It seems more and more are attracted to the story and nothing makes me more happier than that. Special thanks goes to Michelle for her thoughtful words. I admit the chapters are short but that is mostly because I write at night and feeling tired. But I will try my best to write longer chapters. As i explained earlier, I have never even attempted writing stories but Poetry. So bear with me, I am still trying to get the hang of it. Thank you all who PM me and reviewed. Feel free to contact me through Instagram as well. I am vausemanaddict_16.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

She heard a voice that she was dreaming since yesterday. When turned she saw the most breathtaking sight she has ever seen. Alex Vause, in flesh, was standing next to her with an umbrella,saving her from the pouring rain.

Piper tried to regain control of her gaped jaw. She was astonishingly hypnotized. Every molecule of her body was screaming in utter bliss and this sensation was too much for her. She must have looked like a complete fool and Alex spoke in her unearthly, husky voice, which made Piper go weak in her knees. It was a voice which was in total command yet her tone was gentle and for a moment Piper was lost in those green, deep eyes.

" Are you done staring? If you like the view so much, I can give you a photograph with my autograph"

 _Was it that obvious_? Piper blushed like a teenager who was caught with a love letter. She could not help it. She was using every ounce of her will power to gain control of her treacherous mind and body, which seem to let her down making a mockery of herself. She tried to calm those crazy butterflies that were dancing in her stomach.

" what are you doing here?"

Finally she managed to form a cognitive sentence while her heart was beating so hard, she wondered whether Alex could hear tried to look away so she could concentrate on breathing normally while wondering about this effect Alex had on her.

" Well, I'm helping you not to get wet. But it's your choice. Do you like to get wet?

What a cheeky line. Was Alex unabashedly hitting on her, Piper thought. _Or am I imagining things._

" Thanks"

she muttered not knowing what else to say. She felt Alex's warm breath on her neck. God, she smelt so great. Just as the first day, it was sweet mixture of marzipan and vanilla. _Was it her perfume or her natural scent_ **.** Piper wondered and since this unexpected rain was getting bit heavier Alex had the sense to usher Piper to the coffee shop, while the latter was inhaling the seductive scent.

They sat in a quiet corner of the shop which was buzzing with life.

" What would you like to have"? Alex asked breaking the silence.

"Surprise me" Now it's her time to flirt.

In couple of minutes Alex came with two chocolate chip walnut muffins and one blueberry muffin and two french vanilla lattes. They seem to have one thing in common it seems,Piper was smiling to herself. She loved those choices but she did not want Alex to know.

"Why did you bring one blueberry Muffin? Piper asked.

"Well, I hate to see a blueberry muffin go to wasted. And I was not sure about your taste. Do you like them? Then I will let you have a bite of mine"

 _I met her yesterday and now we are sharing food? What will bring tomorrow_. Secretly Piper was liking every minute of this. Alex seemed to be starving because she has already finished her Chocolate chip walnut Muffin and started to munch the Blueberry when Piper was in her third mouthful. Without second thoughts Piper opened her mouth, wanting Alex to know that she should keep her promise of sharing. Alex seemed to have forgotten it and Piper had to pull the last piece of muffin which was going to go inside of Alex's lips making a contact. Those lips she dreamt of last night were so soft and warm. Piper melted and she wondered whether she crossed a line. But Alex acted as if nothing happened.

Piper was thinking how out of character her behavior was. _Here I am, with a person I met on the train, having coffee and giggling like a twelve year old and stealing food from her mouth._ What am I _becoming now? Am I infatuated about this Alex_? Piper was not sure what this feeling was but she loved it. She absolutely adored this feeling.

" The train is in 15 minutes Alex. you better hurry because I don't want your girlfriend waiting on you"

Piper regretted the words just after they escaped her lips. _What was that about, you jealous bitch?_

"What?"

"Nothing?"

"My girlfriend?"

"I said nothing. I said never mind"

"I don't have a girlfriend Piper. I don't have one yet."

Alex emphasized the last word.

"So you let random girls to kiss you on the mouth in public. Wow that is so progressive Alex."

"Nicky is not my girlfriend."

"Even so, I don't mind."

"Don't you? You sound pretty concerned about it."

"Not at all."

"Okay. drink your latte. It's getting cold."

Piper was not feeling comfortable. _How can she trust Alex? Trust Alex, what is there to trust. She was just a stranger Piper met on the train and that will be it. Nothing else to consider and worry about._

* * *

Alex was overjoyed when she saw Piper and she almost ran towards her managing to go there in time and save her from the rain. She saw Piper was blushing like a tomato and at that moment Alex realized that this feeling had to be mutual but she did not want to show her emotions. She tried to flirt but not too much. She had to be sure. She had to know the genuineness and intensity of Piper's feelings. But she got time and she was willing to enjoy every minute of this conquest.


	10. Chapter 10

**I have not abandoned the story. I can never. Vauseman is life. But recent events in Sundance and LP's behaviour made me quite heartbroken and so many people have contacted me through DM on instagram and they all feel the same. I had to subside my feelings and write this because I know there are people, many people, who love reading this. Lot of reviews and unbelievable traffic and my instagram is filled with DMs. I am a happy soul. Without much elaboration here is Chapter 10. For you my lovelies!**

* * *

" _Nicky is not my girlfriend."_

" _Even so, I don't mind."_

" _Don't you? You sound pretty concerned about it."_

" _Not at all."_

" _Okay. drink your latte. It's getting cold."_

 _Piper was not feeling comfortable. How can she trust Alex? Trust Alex, what is there to trust. She was just a stranger Piper met on the train and that will be it. Nothing else to consider and worry about._

* * *

 _Alex was overjoyed when she saw Piper and she almost ran towards her managing to go there in time and save her from the rain. She saw Piper was blushing like a tomato and at that moment Alex realized that this feeling had to be mutual but she did not want to show her emotions. She tried to flirt but not too much. She had to be sure. She had to know the genuineness and intensity of Piper's feelings. But she got time and she was willing to enjoy every minute of this conquest._

* * *

Piper could not understand why she felt so relaxed after Alex said Nicky, whoever it is, was not her girlfriend. She did not want to lie herself and in her heart of hearts, she felt a magnetic push towards Alex. It was such strong attraction where Piper had to control herself not to kiss Alex. She longed for Alex's touch. But she had to know how Alex felt. She worried about ruining her pristine image. But she wanted to take every opportunity in knowing Alex so she decided to be bold and ask for Alex's contact details when Alex spoke, in her husky voice that made her knees wobble.

" I would like if you can write a piece on the Rock album I am producing. What do you think about it?"

 _Well, I did sound professional right? I can't just ask her contact details._ Alex was damn proud of her wit.

"Well, That would be great. First I have to check my schedule and then can I give you a call, if it's okay?"

 _Of course , yes,yes a thousand times yes. Fuck the schedule._

Then Alex gave her phone number and Piper promised to call while they walked towards the subway station. Alex let her hand touch Piper abruptly and Piper acted as if she is unaware of the warmth. She was roused, if she was to be honest. It was a feeling she never felt with Larry or any other who she dated. This feeling was like a burning sensation, making her go hot and she felt a moist in her panties. She wanted to laugh loud at her childishness. Here she was, with the most hottest woman in the universe perhaps and she was daydreaming of her with her wet panties. Alex caught her smile and asked about it. Piper mumbled something and saved by the train.

They traveled in silence, both happy and content in their own way. Piper was glad that she got Alex's number and Alex was over the moon to see Piper blushed every time she looked at her. Suddenly the train lights started to flicker and then gone. Both of them were standing next to each other and Alex felt her heart beating so fast and she wanted to see an end to it. Her feelings were running rampant and she could not resist this temptation and wild desires any longer. She pulled Piper towards her and she felt Piper was breathing faster too. Alex had so many plans to take things slow, to enjoy the conquest but she wanted Piper. She wanted her then and there and this was a moment which she had to seized. She slowly brushed her lips on Piper's soft lips and Dear God, Piper reciprocated. They were not teasing but very serious about this kiss. Alex had slammed her lips on to Piper's and Piper felt she nearly knocked all winds from her lungs with this hot, fiery, passionate and demanding out of the world kiss. Alex's hand rested below Piper's ear, her thumb caressed her cheek as their breaths mingled. Piper ran her fingers down Alex's spine, pulling her closer until there was no space left between them and Alex could feel the beating of Piper's heart against her chest. She felt Alex biting her bottom lip and it was a huge turn on. For their dismay, the light started to flicker again and they were brought back to reality. Piper did not want it to end but they were on a train and they had to behave, at least for now. Both were panting heavily and she looked at Alex's eyes. She was lost in her eyes, those deep, green mesmerizing eyes. Alex looked at her with a smirk.

"Did you like it?"

 _Like it? God, I am so soaked and I want you now, idiot. Teasing me._

"It was good"

 _Good? Good? Are you out of your fucking mind, choose your words, say super fucking awesome for crying out loud._

"Wow, that's a first. And here I am, thinking I am brilliant at it."

"Let's talk about it later, we have to get down now."

 _I loved it. I loved it. I loved it. I loved it. Shut up, you stupid mind._

"As you wish Princess, you seem like an uptight one"

Alex laughed and Piper blushed again hearing the word Princess. She felt like one today and she blushed more when she thought she had to spend her whole day in her super soaked panties, thanks to Alex.

They parted without any affectionate words and it was funny because they just shared an intimate, mind blowing and passionate kiss. Deep in thoughts, Piper decided to walk towards her office which was not that far. She was giggling to herself like a teenager and she was sure it was going to be a super awesome day. She felt connected to Alex and she did not want to hide the fact that the kiss was divine. She wanted to know more of Alex and she wanted to taste her more. More and more and more. She wanted all.

She entered her office, passed the receptionist and went near the elevator when she heard her name. The receptionist was walking towards her, with a bunch of red roses.

"Hi, Piper, these are for you"

"For me, from whom?"

 _Who would send me flowers, not Larry I guess._

"Oh, It has a note. I will see who it is. Thanks Julie"

She thanked the receptionist and went into the elevator and opened the note and blushed and laughed.

 ** _Dear Pipes,_**

 ** _Since I am only "good" at it, perhaps you can coach me through?_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _AV_**


	11. Chapter 11

I am happy to know there are people who wait till I write. This chapter has bit of sexy time so if you are not over 18, you know what to do.

XOXO

* * *

 ** _ **Dear Pipes,**_**

 _ **Since I am only "good" at it, perhaps you can coach me through?**_

 _ **x**_

 _ **AV**_

* * *

 _She will be the death of me but I will embrace it with both hands._ Alex was thinking to herself while she tipped extra to the delivery boy who was going to deliver Piper those flowers. After their kiss, Red roses were the only choice. Alex liked her, a lot and she did not want to waste her time being friends. She saw fireworks and adventure when she looked at those blue eyes and the kiss had turned her on immensely. Alex wanted to release this sexual tension boiling inside her but she longed for the real thing. Every molecule of her body wanted Piper and she felt just pleasuring herself would be giving into emotions and she had lot of things on her mind. Alex was always in control. She always got what she wanted but she played fair. It was inherited by her mom, Diane, who raised Alex doing three jobs but all honest hard work. She made Alex a strong person, who could stand up on her own and she valued Alex's judgment. Alex only listened to her mother, otherwise she was her own person. She hated rules. She broke them and rewrote them as she pleases.

Piper was going inside her cube and she could not keep her mind still. It wandered back to the Kiss which made her smile to herself and she was feeling super horny. I _should text Alex and thank for the flowers,_ she thought to herself when she heard a wolf call and when she turned back she saw that Stella, the Australian photographer who work for them freelance, looked at her with strange eyes.

"Chapman, you look all goofy and walk like a duck. Did you had a rough night? I feel someone banged you hard"

 _Stupid tattooed kangaroo._ She almost said that.

"No, I am good. I had a good night and a good morning actually"

She muttered under her breath.

" I can make you feel better, you know me"

 _Of course I know you, you idiot. I know all about your Fifty shades of gray ways. It is not a secret._

"I will pass, thanks."

Stella came near her and and it was way too close for a friendly conversation and she almost felt Stella breathe on to her lips invading her personal space.

"It's your loss, Piper Chapman. But I will be waiting." she said with a voice that made Piper shiver. _Was she going psycho on me now?_

"Have a good day, Stella".

Piper greeted her out of politeness and went to her cube. She wanted to go to the washroom and freshen up. She took her phone and went inside, washed her face and applied a little make up. At that moment she had an animalistic desire to touch herself, a desire that was roaming around her head since the second she parted Lips with Alex. At the very moment she started opening the zipper of her pant, her phone rang and she jumped in surprise. She was so turned on but she got to take this call which was not from one of her contacts.

 _Who the hell is calling me?_

"Hello"

"Did I disturb you? You sound bit… um.. Strange.."

 _Horny of course it shows. Poor Piper._

 _Fuck. Did she heard my voice, all coated with desires? Fuck fuck fuck_

"No, you did not .. Alex, by the way Thanks for the flowers and the note."

"What did you like better, flowers or the note?"

 _I am not going to play cat and mouse._

"Both. um..both.."

 _She is making me extra horny now, with her voice. How can she do this to me. She has a hold on me._

"You really sound you as if are occupied. Are you okay? "

"Yes, I am okay. Shall I call you in the evening if it is okay. I just reached office and.."

"Sure Kid. I just wanted you to have a great day."

"Now I will." _What is wrong with you, you flirt. Seriously_. "I was meaning to call you. Just came to freshen up." A _nd masturbate. Haha Piper._

"Okay, bye for now then. You take care."

"You take care too Alex."

When Alex hung up, Piper was so horny and she could not stop herself. She wanted this, so bad. She slid her fingers slowly down her already drenched panty and rubbed her clit. Alex's lips, her voice, her gaze and her scent came rushing to Piper's mind. She closed her eyes and tried to fantasize that moment again and her fingers were working her pussy lips and a moan escaped her mouth. She touched her nipples from the other hand and it felt so good. Her fingers slid further and further into her pussy, just barely touching her g-spot but she could not take it anymore. She was rubbing herself so fast and she felt an earth shattering orgasm was building up and in a second she came and it was one of the best orgasms she ever had. _Thanks to Alex._

She checked herself in the mirror and went back to her cube, with a satisfying smile and she wished Alex was near.


	12. Chapter 12

**Firstly I would like to wish everyone a Happy Valentine's day. well, I am happy and sad at the same time. Many DM me to Instagram** **and expressed their happiness but very few really bother to tell me how they feel which made me wonder should I continue.** **It is not a matter of collecting the reviews but to make sure I am doing this right. This would be a crucial chapter, a chapter that would decide whether I should continue this story or not.**

* * *

 _She checked herself in the mirror and went back to her cube, with a satisfying smile and she wished Alex was near._

* * *

The day went by faster than she thought. She wanted to text Alex many a times but she checked herself. They have met twice and yes, they shared a kiss, which was out of the world but that will not make them intimate or at least friends. They were still be strangers. Piper knew nothing about Alex except that she had a Recording studio and she was the hottest woman Piper had ever set eyes on and made her questioned her sexuality for crying out loud. This thought made Piper smile. She opened her ipad and involuntarily googled "Alex Vause", the name she seemed to be obsessed with since of late. Her twitter page and studio's website popped up and Piper, like a teenager smitten by love, started to click with fervor. Alex's twitter page was up to date and there were lot of pictures, famous artists, budding artists, mostly women and they were all over Alex, who seemed to be pretty comfortable with the attention. Piper's heart was broken a little and she checked the last update which was three days ago. A girl called Sylvie was with Alex and something about a new Rock Album was written down. " _Slut_ " Piper mumbled to herself when she saw how Sylvie was inches away from Alex's lips and how her hands rested on Alex's breasts in an awkward way. The picture had so many likes and People have commented asking whether this was Alex's girlfriend which there was no reply but a smiling face by Alex.

Not going any further into this emotional chaos, Piper decided to do her own things and finished heaps of paperwork that she was supposed to do within next week. She loved to be ahead of the game. It sure did distracted her but she felt a sense of something missing the whole time. Knowing that she will not anyway meet Alex in the evening, she went to take the train. Her thoughts were not coherent and she knew her has lost the power of logical thinking. She hated that. Without even knowing Alex Vause, she was able to control Piper's thoughts which left her powerless and diminutive.

After having a long bath, lying down on her bed, Piper decided to text Alex, as she promised. Alex seemed so keen on talking to her in the morning and Piper regret not taking that opportunity at that time but she was busy, relinquishing to those feelings Alex made her feel.

She typed,

 **Hi, how?**

She expected Alex to text her back within seconds if not minutes. Fifteen minutes and twenty seconds passed without any reply. Piper felt rejection creeping into her mind and then melancholy. She did not want to push anymore further but she wanted to know the reason for this silence.

She typed her second text,

 **Are you busy?**

And then the waiting game begun. She started to wonder whether she saved the right number as Alex's. After two hours passed, Piper started to panic. Was Alex playing with her today, was she another conquest to her. The more she thought, more restless she became and she decided to let go all these presumptions by calling her. _That is why she gave the number, why not calling her?_

Piper dialed the number and listened to the dialed tone, her heart was beating so fast and she felt butterflies fluttering all over her body. The excitement was too much for her. Finally a voice which was not Alex answered the phone, Alex's phone.

 _Yes._

 _Alex?_

 _Alex is busy? Baby, can you come to the phone?_

 _I have to finish this before we sleep, who is that?_

Piper heard Alex's husky voice from afar and her heart filled with indignation. All this time, she waited, wondering, worrying but Alex was with a woman doing God knows what and Piper hung up, fuming with anger. She was burning inside and felt like an idiot. She switched off the phone cursing and decided to sleep, skipping dinner. No mood to eat now. And she tried to calm her mind. Her pain was excruciating and her heart was bleeding. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes and She shut her eyes tight. _Fuck Alex, fuck Alex's kiss._ She muttered to herself hating every second of her vulnerable state.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am Happy. So I give you Chapter 13.**

* * *

Piper heard Alex's husky voice from afar and her heart filled with indignation. All this time, she waited, wondering, worrying but Alex was with a woman doing God knows what and Piper hung up, fuming with anger. She was burning inside and felt like an idiot. She switched off the phone cursing and decided to sleep, skipping dinner. No mood to eat now. And she tried to calm her mind. Her pain was excruciating and her heart was bleeding. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes and She shut her eyes tight. _Fuck Alex, fuck Alex's kiss._ She muttered to herself hating every second of her vulnerable state.

* * *

 _"_ _The heart was made to be broken." —Oscar Wilde_

She was walking alone in a darker alley and the wind was too strong, howling and icy. She heard No noise, saw no people. But she did not stop. She was feeling uneasy but not afraid. She used to be afraid of darkness but She kept moving forward until she saw a bunch of people from far and they were just coming out from a dive bar. She just stopped and stared. There were couple of vehicles and she could not recognize neither the vehicles nor those people. She blinked hard and saw a dark haired woman in a white V necked tee shirt, a black leather jacket and tight black pants. she could not breathe. Her heart could not take it wanted to run towards her and hold her tight. But she waited to have a closer look and she saw that another woman came from behind and hugged the brunette and then kissed her back. Then the brunette turned back with such eagerness and grabbed the other woman by the waist and shared a passionate kiss. They seemed to be thinking that this kiss was their salvation but for her it was pure torture. She felt her head was becoming dizzy but she had to regain herself and be calm. How can she be calm, when her heart was on fire? She was shaking in anger and pain. She wanted to shout out loud saying that very name that ruined her sanity.

 **Alex…**

Piper woke up panting and she was soaked in sweat. And she was crying. _It was a dream, wasn't it?_ She was not sure whether to be happy or sad. She was already broken. Her poor heart could not fathom why she felt betrayed when she heard Alex's voice from afar. Alex owed her nothing. It was spur of the moment kiss and that will be it. No need to interpret things that were not even remotely there. Piper checked the time. It was 3a.m. She felt drained. She felt lost and her heart was numb from pain. She hated Alex. she hated her. She was tangled in her feelings and decided to switch on her phone because she wanted to text Caputo asking for leave for couple of days. She should check on her car tomorrow and just lie there on her bed . She should regain her lost composure and she should fight this fucking feeling. A feeling that was eating her alive. The feeling that made her heart burn and her eyes teary. She hated every bit of this feeling. Absolutely hated it. She switched on her phone and it buzzed. 65 missed calls and 45 texted messages. She checked names. Only one name was there. A name she did not want to see or hear again. _Ever again_. She deleted them all, without even looking. _How dare she sent me texts when she was fucking whoever it is, which is fine by me. Fuck her._

Piper texted Caputo saying she was down with fever and asked for leave, for three days. Then she switched off her phone again and went back to her bed. She did not want to see another dream, more like a nightmare. She remembered that she had to do an article on Gabriel Garcia. She studied him when she was in college. She always loved his painful writing. Piper's favourite was how he described pain in the heart. "Perhaps this is what the stories meant when they called somebody heartsick. Your heart and your stomach and your whole insides felt empty and hollow and aching."

That was exactly how she was feeling at that time.

Piper woke up around 10 in the morning. She was happy for the fact that she was not going to work that day. She always loved going to work. All these time, until Alex Vause decided to ruin her for good. She did not want to think about her. _Not today. Not today._

She was wearing only a old, longer tee shirt. She wanted to feel comfortable. She did not want any thoughts or complications. She wanted just to be there. She was hungry but she did not want to go out to get groceries. Not today. She opened her freezer and saw just what she needed. A half eaten Ben and Jerry's chocolate brownie ice cream. She sat on the sofa and opened her half read "Love in the time of Cholera". She was fully engrossed in her book and she did not hear the knock on her door for quite sometime and it took her by surprised. _Who the hell knows that I am home today,_ she muttered to herself and looked through the peephole.

It was the person whom she hated to bits. The one and only Alex Vause with her glorious fucking self. Piper opened her mouth to chase her away but then decided to be silent. There was no way on earth that Alex Vause would know Piper was inside. How the hell she knew Piper's home address. Piper remember that detail very well. She did not give it away. She tiptoed back to her sofa.

 _Piper, I know you are in there, Please open the door._

 _Piper. Please._

 _Pipes._

Piper's heart melt when she heard the name "Pipes". It sound great coming from Alex's mouth. But no. no and no.

She was determined to play the tough girl. _Alex Vause can go to hell but she should know not to mess with Piper Chapman._

Shaking her head in dismay, Piper went back to her book.


	14. Chapter 14

**Many thanks to all who shared their views. It was lovely to read what you think and I can see how shattered you are over the things happening around. Well, hope you guys read my post on IG about LP. Got my fair share from those who support belaur. It is funny to see how people oversee obvious things that are right in front of their eyes. All I say to Laylor fans is just wait and see. If it's meant to be it will and if it's not, it would not. We cannot force love. That is why I write fictions and poetry. (Had to update this chapter again because some words were missing although I proofread many a times)**

Enjoy the Read...

* * *

 _Piper, I know you are in there, Please open the door._

 _Piper. Please._

 _Pipes._

Piper's heart melt when she heard the name "Pipes". It sound great coming from Alex's mouth. But no. no and no.

She was determined to play the tough girl. Alex Vause can go to hell but she should know not to mess with Piper Chapman.

Shaking her head in dismay, Piper went back to the book.

* * *

" _Take advantage of it now, while you are young, and suffer all you can, because these things don't last your whole life."_

― **Gabriel García Márquez** , **Love in the Time of Cholera**

Alex was happy to hear Piper's voice and she could not wait till the evening. Her album was in the latter stages of finalizing and Nicky was having a sour mood because the girl she was stalking for a week turned out to be super straight one. So she decided to re-read one of her favourite books," **Love in the Time of Cholera** " and her thoughts ran to Piper again. She wanted to talk to Piper for hours, she wanted to talk about everything under the sun and especially books. Because books were, are and will be her one true love. Her mum could not afford to send her off to a prestigious moolah and no schoolah. As a child she read anything that came her way. Her thirst for knowledge was evident. This made her a self made intelligent woman who could start a conversation with anyone without fully disclosing her accolades. She almost dozed off on her sofa when her phone rang and it was her mother's next door neighbour, jennifer. She answered the phone thinking why would she call her at 1p.m in the day.

 _Hi Jen, what's up?_

 _Alex, are you busy?_

 _Not so much. Why?_

 _Well, I know I am not supposed to call you about this and I know Diane would kill me for calling but she met with an accident._

 _WHAT? IS SHE OKAY?_

 _Yes , she is perfectly okay. I was with her in the car. We were just returning from shopping. She wanted to get you a good birthday present and wanted my views on it. And a guy from nowhere came in full speed and almost killed us. Thank God she had some sense to turn the car towards the curb._

 _Thank God. gosh, I'm glad you were there. How is she?_

 _She is okay but she is bit shaken. I would stay with her all night but it's Ben's first concert tonight. I was planning to go with Diane but now I am not sure it would be a good idea._

 _Well, I am on my way. I would be there in 45 minutes._

 _Thanks Alex. just be safe. No hurry okay._

 _Don't worry about me, Jen. and thanks for being there for my mum._

 _Always kid. Take care then._

 _You too. Bye bye._

Alex hung up the phone and wondered whether she should ride her bike or take her Land Rover that was parked eternally at her studio's car park. She hated driving and always took the train. Nicky used both her bike and her car as she wanted to please women and to show off. Alex did not mind. Nicky is family, although one would say blood is thicker than water. Only two people mattered in her life before Piper and one was Nicky.

Alex tried to find Nicky but she was listening to Hard Rock and was in a trance. Her way of coping things. She did not want to bother her but took the keys and drove away. She drove with such crazy speed because all of a sudden she wanted to hug her mum and be her little girl. She wanted to be there for her, as she always did for Alex. Raising a kid on her own was not an easy task. There were predators everywhere, trying to snatch souls but Alex never fell into any traps. Her mum was her strength.

Diane was truly surprised to see Alex. Alex embraced her mum for a long time and kissed her forehead. She saw Diane was so happy to see her. Alex always called her Mum but too lazy to go home. Diane came and stocked her fridge once in awhile because she knew although Alex was a great cook, which Alex inherited from her of course, she was not very keen on buying her groceries.

Alex had a quick shower and she told her mum she would cook tonight. She wanted to make her famous bone broth and Roasted chicken with Cauliflower and Bucatini with butter roasted tomato sauce. She refused her mum's help and Diane looked at Alex with so much love and affection while she sipped her whiskey. Food was prepared and they ate the delicious meal while talking animatedly and Diane told Alex about her near death experience which Alex showed her surprised face. She did not want Diane to know that she dropped everything and came just to be her pillar of strength.

She was washing dishes when she heard her phone ring and she heard her mum answered. She did not thought it was Piper but if it is so she would call her back. She had all the time in the world. She was actually feeling very relaxed and almost told her mum about Piper. Almost.

 _Alex is busy? Baby, can you come to the phone?_

 _I have to finish this before we sleep, who is that?_

" _The line went dead.I don't know. I did not see the caller ID, did not have my glasses near."_

Diane said.

" _Let me see_."

Alex checked her phone.

 **Piper.**

She bid her mum goodnight and went back to her room and quickly brushed and jumped on to the bed. She dialed Piper's number but her phone was off. She tried so many times, left so many texts and wondered what has gotten into Piper. _May be her battery died._

Promising herself to call Piper the first thing tomorrow Alex went to sleep. She dreamt of Piper that night.

* * *

She called Piper's office around 8am Since Piper's phone was off again. The receptionist answered the phone and Alex asked for Piper.

" _Well, she is on leave today"_

" _Why? Is she sick?"_

" _I have no idea. May I know who is speaking?"_

" _I am Alex. Vause. I am one of her friends. I tried calling her mobile but it was switched off."_

" _The editor, said she was on leave. May I transfer your call to him._

 _He would possibly be able to answer your questions."_

" _Sure. thanks."_

" _No problem. Just hold on."_

Then the call was answered by Caputo and Alex managed to lull him enough to get Piper's home address saying that she was visiting her friend from another state and they had plans for the weekend. Alex wanted to be with her mum but now she seemed to be pretty okay to her and promising to call her in the eve Alex left her home and drove straight to Piper's apartment. It was around 10am when she reached there. Alex picked waffles and muffins on the way and she wanted to talk to Piper. To see her. To be with her. She waited too long to hear her voice.

The apartment door was closed and Alex wondered how sick Piper was. It must be the flu .There was a bad flu going on. Two of her staff got that too and if Piper was in a bad condition, they should go see a doctor. Alex parked her vehicle and knocked the door. No sound came from inside. Alex began to worry. She knocked again and again.

 _Piper, I know you are in there, Please open the door._

 _Piper. Please._

 _Pipes._

She wondered whether Piper went to see a doctor. _May be she's hospitalized?_ She was okay to Alex yesterday morning. _She sounded okay right._ Alex dialed Piper's number again but the phone was off. She sat near the front porch and wondered what to do. She texted Nicky that she would be late. Till she talk to Piper, Alex decided not to leave. She felt fear and her heart was heavy. She was ruffling her hair in agitation when she saw a man coming towards the apartment, a dark brown curly haired, pale skinned one whom Alex thought must be colour blind with his awful looking preppy clothes.

" _Hi, is Piper not at home?"_ He asked.

" _Would I be sitting here if she is in? Just knocked couple of times. No answer."_

" _Who are you? "_

Larry asked, clearly taken aback by this tall, ivory skinned,insanely beautiful woman who wore thick black framed glasses and dark eye liner. She was wearing a tee shirt and blue jeans and black leather boots. _And she has tattoos too. Who is she?_

" _I'm Alex Vause. Who are you?"_

 _Who is she to ask who am I? She is already getting on my nerves with her snarky attitude._

" _I'm Piper's boyfriend."_

" _Oh, you are harry?"_

" _Larry."_

That means Piper spoke about him. He was happy. _They are getting somewhere, finally._

" _Hi, Larry. I want to meet Piper. What shall we do_?"


	15. Chapter 15

**I am happy for various reasons. I have started another story, if you haven't heard " Oracle Beckons" and co-authored Chapter 2 with my good friend, LibraryBook. We have some bigger things in mind and working on it at the moment. All for you, the orange family, for those, like us, are worried about the "present times". So this is Chapter 15.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

" _I'm Piper's boyfriend."_

" _Oh, you are harry?"_

" _Larry."_

That means Piper spoke about him. He was happy. _They are getting somewhere, finally._

" _Hi, Larry. I want to meet Piper. What shall we do_?"

* * *

"I think of you, therefore I exist."

― **Ljupka Cvetanova** , **The New Land**

There was a noise of a key in the lock and then the door swung open. Piper knew it must be Larry, of course and she hoped Alex must have given up hope and went away. _She won't waste time banging doors. She would rather bang that woman_ , it was a thought that made Piper angry. She looked up to greet Larry, she was bit guilty for using him like doormat the other day and saw his grin spread over his face, wide and open, showing his over-whitened teeth. Before she utter a single syllable, she was dumbfounded as she saw who was behind him.

 **Alex…**

" _What the fuck_?" she did not say it out loud but Alex was overjoyed to see Piper's shock. _She should know that I would somehow get my way_. _Always_. Alex was thinking to herself.

Before Piper start the conversation, Larry kissed her, on the lips, as if he wanted to assure Alex, or himself, that he was worthy enough for Piper. He wanted to man up and establish what he said to Alex at the door perhaps. Either way Alex, being Alex, figured it out and was laughing inside for insecure he was. _What a prick._ There was no competition for Alex, never was and never will be, everyone just worshiped the ground she walked. She just had to look.

Piper on the other hand, did not know whether she should push Larry for he was leaving gross, slimy trails on her lips with his sloppy and wet kiss and she thought, in her disgust that she would rather kiss a puppy than him. She did not gave much thought about it before, till she shared that kiss with Alex, which was phenomenal and she was not going to go deep in her memory lane about that kiss. Not while Alex was smirking at her, and not when Larry was making a mockery at the moment. But She knew she was part of the drama now. So she tried her best effort to show that she was having a good time kissing fucking Larry.

"I found Alex near our door, how do you know her?"

None of your business, idiot. Piper thought wiping her mouth. Eww. gross

'She is writing an article about my studio" Lady Alex, to the rescue.

"Oh, good, good"

Larry was a happy man and did not bother to look deep into details and went to his room. He was with his parents after that night he had sex with Piper and she sort of never looked at his eyes properly afterwards and he felt unwelcomed and used. He had this urge to sort his feelings towards Piper, which he thought was strong and she would be the sort of person he would love to settle down with. He can discuss it all later. No hurry. Not that Piper was going anywhere.

"So"

Alex looked at Piper.

"Can I sit, at least?"

"Of course you can, since you are inside now, not for long though."

"Why are you acting out?"

Alex was curious.

"Me, acting out?"

Piper could not believe her ears.

"Yes, you. You sound weird and angry. Why?"

"oh , come on Alex, don't be a douche"

"Well, I don't know why you are so pissed at me. Do you know how many times I called you yesterday and texted. Do you ever check your phone?"

"Oh, did you? Was that before or after you had fun?"

"Fun? What fun? Cut the bullshit Piper. What are you actually talking about?"

"Don't act like that you don't know a fucking thing Alex. and don't you dare play with me like a fiddle"

"Well, you are Piper right? Not me. "

Alex tried to laugh at her own joke, which she knew sounded lame but she was lost and wondered why Piper was so mad.

"Look, I'm sorry I missed you call. I was with…"

"Just go away, okay. I was such a fool and I thought, may be, just may be we would be friends."

"Well, I don't want to be your friend, Piper. I never wanted to."

"Great. That makes two of us. Now please leave"

"I never wanted to be friends because I want more than that."

"More than what? Friends? While you bang every chick who comes your way? I think I'll pass."

"You don't know me. At all."

"Well, I have no intention of knowing too. Okay? Are we clear now? Can you please, for God's sake, go."

"I will not go. Till you come to your senses and listen to an actual human being."

"Well, then you have to wait forever I guess."

Piper was red with anger burning bright inside her. And Alex knew it was the time. It was the time that she should take control of whatever misunderstandings that they had. She should fight for this. At that moment Alex realized that Piper was everything she ever wanted in her life. At that moment of clarity she stared deep into Piper's blue eyes and leaned on her lips. She saw the look of shock in Piper's eyes and she needed to show Piper how much she wanted her. It was the moment of truth and Alex did what she knew the best. She kissed Piper. On the lips.

When their lips brushed, Sparks flew in every direction, and the world was slowly disappearing around them. It was a small yet a warm kiss. It was so innocent and playful but so intimate and electrifying too. Her lips were moving in perfect sync, her hands feeling Piper's waist; she pulled Piper closer, the kiss was deeper, more passionate. At that moment Alex felt Piper's hands on the back of her neck play with the ends of her hair. A smile grew on Alex's face and she never wanted to let Piper go.

Piper felt a Warmth radiated from the spot where Alex's lips just touch hers, slowly spreading through the rest of her and she knew she lost the battle, not when Alex was kissing her like this. The euphoric feeling that she felt was heavenly and she too did not want to let go of Alex til she heard Larry's voice.

"What the fuck"


	16. Chapter 16

**If I say I am happy, it would be an understatement. I am ecstatic. I am not a sadist by any means but when I see that you all are longing to see what is happening next, it make my heart swell with innocent pride. I must be doing something right.**

 **I am still not sure about "Oracle Beckons", story of alternate universe. If you are on instagram and not been to mine, I am trying a new story with a friend ( her name is orangeisthenewblacknewzealand in** **abbrivation** **and for whatever reason I cannot put her name here )and it is going great too. Go and have a peek.**

 **(I have promised myself not to talk about what is happening around us and but if you want to talk about it, please send me a direct message to fan fiction** **or to my Instagram. I am there to hear you out and help. We are part of a huge family, that is what I believe and we should be there, for each other, always and forever.)**

 **Hope you would love the new Chapter. It's almost midnight here but I will try to make it bit longer.**

* * *

 _Piper felt a Warmth radiated from the spot where Alex's lips just touch hers, slowly spreading through the rest of her and she knew she lost the battle, not when Alex was kissing her like this. The euphoric feeling that she felt was heavenly and she too did not want to let go of Alex til she heard Larry's voice._

" _What the fuck"_

"…There is the heat of Love, the pulsing rush of Longing, the lover's whisper, irresistible—magic to make the sanest man go mad."

― **Homer** , **The Iliad**

* * *

Piper was the first to pull away. She did not expect Larry to come and sneak on them. She wanted to tell Larry. But she did not know what to tell. First she had to be sure of herself. She was attracted to Alex like butterfly to the nectar. Alex was like the sun, hot and magnificent. So hot, Piper was afraid that she would get burned but she could not pull away. Alex could kiss any man or woman yet she kissed her. Piper Chapman. She felt she was the luckiest woman till she saw Larry's gaped mouth.

Larry brought her back to reality and reminded her that she was not the innocent woman Alex must be thinking. She was a manipulative bitch who used people, like Larry, just to forget her pain. At that moment, Piper felt a surge of guilt sat not on her chest but inside her brain. What she had done she could not un-do. It was done anyway. Alex was still holding her waist and Piper was feeling the warmth of Alex's soft hands. But she had to step up and clear the air now. It is getting too awkward and suffocating in here.

" So are you a lesbian now? Last time I checked, which was Monday, right Pipes, where we had sex, do you remember we had sex, mind blowing sex, you were straight as an arrow, am I right?"

Alex was shocked to hear that. Monday was the first day they met and today is Thursday. Yes, they shared two kisses, they were not just kisses and she knew it. Apart from that they did not actually talk about anything serious. But the thought of Piper having sex with a man, any man, disgusted her. She had no right to claim. Even she did not know what this feeling must be. This sense of possessiveness, this urge to hold Piper close to her heart. Piper, who seriously seem to be some man's girlfriend. When Larry said Piper was his girlfriend, all Alex did was laughing so hard, inside her head. _How come a hot, blonde like Piper fall for this puppet_. But love was blind and here she was kissing another man's trophy. _Things must be boring for Piper, so she surely wanted some excitement and I am not ready for experiments_. She felt rage inside her rise. She needed to get away from this drama. What has she become, the bad ass - fucking- Vause, a synonym for mockery now. She clenched her teeth and pushed Piper away and stormed towards the door and disappeared.

Larry was feeling jubilant. He felt he was in control and he was not even drinking. He chased away that smoking hot woman and wiped the smirk from her face. That was indeed victory. The day was his and he was able to stay in the game. Piper was fuming with anger and she wanted to strangle Larry, then and there and stab him too. He crossed every fucking line today. _Fucking bastard._ Piper looked almost murderous and Larry wanted to console her but he was feeling scared now.

The slap was as loud as a clap and Piper put all her anger and frustration in it which left a red welt behind Larry's left cheek. Just below Larry's eyes, there was a small cut, bruised by Piper's long nails and blood was oozing. Larry staggered backwards, clutching his face, his face look white as a paper.

"You bastard, you ruined everything, move you sorry arse from my apartment today, now",

Piper roared and Larry has never seen this side of her. Ever.

"You played me Piper, shame on you, you are….."

"Do you want me to call the police and kick you out or would you just go away. Cut the crap"

Larry had to accept his defeat and humiliation. This was something he never even dreamt of. He had no choice but to leave now. He went to his room and started to pack his bags and Piper dialed Alex's number. The phone was ringing but Alex did not answer. _She must be on her way_. Piper cursed Larry. She did not even know where Alex lived. All she remembered was Alex got down at the same station she got down the other day. So the studio must be around that area. She was glad of her journalistic instincts and waited till Larry go away, out of her sight.

Larry looked so depressed and broken but Piper did not care. He has done enough damage for a lifetime. She did not even looked at him when he said his goodbyes. Then she heard Larry's car and then the silence. She was thinking for a minute and then she dialed a familiar number.

"Yes"

"Is this the way you answer the phone, dingdong?"

"I know it's you, so?"

"I need your help"

" Batman to Robin? what do you want me to do? Kill someone?"

"If I want to kill someone, it would be someone you know, name starting with letter "L"

"Larry"

"Genius, now come and get me, bring you Sherlock Holmes cap"

"Yay, are we gonna spy on Larry and his hot mistress?, what fun"

"No idiot, just come as soon as you can. This is kinda urgent"

" okay, that's what friends are for. Do you want me to bring a gun?

"Bugger off and come soon, kay?

"Aye aye Captain, I'm on my way"

"Thanks Pols, you are the best"

"Tell me something I don't know, see ya"

"See ya then"

Piper felt bit relaxed. But still she needed to run to Alex, kiss and makeup. All of a sudden her world was revolving around Alex. Who knew. The thought of Alex made her smile like a teenager and she felt the warmth of Alex's lips on hers

* * *

Too sleepy now. I have to stop, my brain is not functioning anymore . So forgive me if this is not what you expected. I know it's short but I will try my best to give more updates, okay.


	17. Chapter 17

**I am sorry if my A/N hurts you. Therefore I will not write any A/N. Thanks for the love.**

* * *

 _Piper felt bit relaxed. But still she needed to run to Alex, kiss and makeup. All of a sudden her world was revolving around Alex. Who knew. The thought of Alex made her smile like a teenager and she felt the warmth of Alex's lips on hers._

* * *

"I miss something I never even had."

― **Lauren DeStefano** , **Sever**

Alex was always in control. As long as she could remember. But ever since she saw Piper on that fateful fucking day, she felt delirious. She has lost her focus and peace of mind. Today was one epic fuck up. Trying to steal another man's girl, just because she "thought" she felt something for her? Mighty Alex Vause was a total idiot today and she was sure Piper must be laughing with Larry after her little "experiment" with Alex. _How dare she use me like this?_ Alex never felt such humiliation and all she wanted to do was run. Run as fast as she could and as far away as she could. She could not remember Piper's face at that moment of truth, all she remembered was the smirk on that potatoe's face. He looked smug and victorious, after all he was the rightful Prince Charming. Fuck him, Alex jumped onto the vehicle and drove in full speed. She still felt Piper's lips on her lips and was wiping her mouth hysterically. She dialed Nicky's number but the line was busy and then she saw her phone ringing. She was about to answer but she just checked herself.

PIPER…

 _What is there to talk now? Huh?_ Alex was not in a position to control her anger and she was fuming, clenching her teeth and occasionally hitting the steering wheel. She threw away the phone to the back of her vehicle, not wanting to see that number again. She did not want to stop the vehicle and delete the contact but wanted to go far away as possible from all this drama. She wanted to regain her composure but it would take hell of a lot of time for that, she felt it in her bones.

* * *

Piper was ready and waiting when she heard a knock. She opened the door and hugged Polly. Polly felt how disturbed Piper was. She waited til Piper explained. She was a good listener but Piper had no time to waste. She checked Alex's studio's address online. Thankfully she could find it on studio's Facebook page. Thank God for Google. All she had to do now was to go there, find Alex and explain things to her. Then Alex can decide what she's gonna do with her. Piper promised Polly that she will spill everything once this situation is sorted.

"Are you in love?"

Piper could not believe her ears. Polly can read her? Read things that are not there to be honest?

" why do you say so?"

"Well, for starters, you have that stupid dreamy look, which I call damsel in distress look and…"

" shut up Pols, dreamy? First time I have heard of such thing"

" Let me finish, plus you are guilty of something, your mouth is dropped and you look like you are about to cry, so this is definitely a matter of the heart, you wanna bet? I have known you for how many years now? I can read you like the back of my hand."

" Okay, Palm Reader, shall we go, please"

"You owe me, Piper. I was gonna have sexy time with Pete. He had to work last night and just came home"

" That's why I love you Pols, you are my partner in crime and I know you love me too, no need to say it"

"I love you Watson, so who are we kidnapping? I brought my gun too but could not find any bullets"

"I hope we won't be needing it anytime soon,just drive Polly. This is the address"

"Okay Princess, your wish is my command"

* * *

Alex did not want to go to her office. If truth be told, it was her pride that was hurt the most and she was angry for letting her guard down. It was still not even 1 pm but she decided to go to the bar that was not so far from her office. She wanted to forget every painful memory including those kisses. It seemed so fake now. It tasted good, it felt good but it was a lie and Alex did not want to think about it anymore. She wanted to shut her mind and be cold hearted brute. At that time, she felt an animalistic desire to fuck someone so hard. She wanted to let this feeling go out of her system.

" Whiskey, neat"

She ordered a drink and was sipping it slowly when she saw a familiar face approaching her. Sylvie. _Just the girl I need at this time_.

"What are you doing here Alex?"

"I am drinking, don't be so naive, this is a bar right?"

"What are you doing at this time? Aren't you suppose to be in the office?

"Who are you, my mum? I go wherever I want, so just shut up and get lost"

Alex felt the drink was working perfectly well. She drank it with such haste and looked at the bartender.

"One it a double", she said to the bartender and lit a cigarette.

Sylvie was actually afraid to talk, fearing Alex would storm away. She ordered white wine and sipped it looking at Alex in the corner of her eyes. She liked drunk Alex and slowly touched Alex's hand. Alex did not react. She was smoking like it's the end of the world and ordered another shot, this time taquila. Sylvie knew something was up but could not fathom what it was. She started touching Alex's face, in a seductive way. Alex felt the touch. But could not reciprocate. All her senses were dead, as far as she understood. Piper had ruined her life. _Now I can't even kiss a girl and I am pretty sure fucking is out of the question_. Her anger rose again. She grabbed Sylvie's face with both hands and forced her lips on her. Damn. She felt nothing.

"Alex, baby, thank god you finally feel how I feel"

Sylvie was walking on cloud nine and she wanted to kiss Alex then and there but Alex retorted.

"Sylvie, I might be drunk but I have not died and born again, it's not gonna happen, will you drive me to my office, please, as a friend? I don't think I'm fit to drive at this stage"

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"It was a fucking mistake okay. It was just like kissing a toad, just sloppy."

Her pride was hurt but Sylvie was not the one to give up. She was eyeing at Alex for months and this was the perfect opportunity.

"Okay, I will drive you. Give me the keys"

She held Alex's hand tight.

* * *

"This is the place, Polly. Will you be here, in the car?"

"I came all the way to find this mystery person and you asked to bring my Sherlock cap now you want me to stay here? Are you out of your mind Pipes?"

"No, umm… okay then"

"Who are you pursuing here? A man or a woman or a vigilante?"

"You should stop watching superhero movies Polly. Now cut the crap and come with me."

Piper was about to press the buzzer when a wild haired girl came out from the door.

"Yo, blonde, are you lost? You look like a Bambi searching for her mum"

"Umm..is Alex here? I wanna sort of talk to her."

"You wanna sort of talk to her?why? What has she done this time?"

"Who are you?"

Piper was curious.

"Well if I tell you, I have to kill you blonde. Why you are looking for Vause?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"I have all the time in the world. Proceed. No,Let's go inside and talk. You can invite your friend too. She looks yummy."

"Urgh.. Piper. Are you sure this is the right place? This "person" makes me puke. And you heard what she said? I am yummy, who am I? Some food she can nibble? I don't have a good feeling about this place Pipers. I'm kinda scared too."

"Nothing to worry about Polly. I want to meet Alex. somehow. So I have no choice."

They were about to go inside the studio when they heard a vehicle approaching.

"She is coming, you are lucky you did not have to wait in the line"

Nicky said.

"She?" Polly opened her mouth to say something when a Land Rover stopped and Alex got down.

"Fuck me sideways" Nicky opened her mouth in dismay when she saw Sylvie was driving Alex's vehicle.


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't know whether this is long enough but since I am working on my Instagram story and "Oracle Beckons", this is as good as you get. I know, I am such a tease.**

* * *

" _She?" Polly opened her mouth to say something when a Land Rover stopped and Alex got down._

" _Fuck me sideways" Nicky opened her mouth in dismay when she saw Sylvie was driving Alex's vehicle._

* * *

Piper did not know exactly knew who Sylvie was but she remembered the photograph from studio's twitter account. She was confused by the wild haired girl's reaction. _Is she really Alex's girlfriend?_ she looked closely at Alex's direction and saw Alex's bloodshot eyes. Sylvie was embracing her and Alex was leaning onto her. _She was drinking, too much it seems._ She thought to herself.

"I have never seen Vause like this. Some bitch must have shaken up her pretty strong."

She heard Nick gritted her teeth, silently cursing. _So I am that bitch_. Piper was not feeling very good.

 **Alex.**

she called her name and Alex looked at her and stopped near the entrance of her office and then walk away without uttering a single syllable but Piper saw pure hatred in those green eyes. They kissed a couple of hours ago but it was like a dream of yester years. May be another life time. This was someone whom she did not know, a total stranger and at that moment she started hating herself.

Sylvie was ecstatic while she walked with Alex, helping her to walk straight. Even in this intoxicated state, Alex smelt great and Sylvie was sniffing every bit of it. They walked towards Alex's office and Alex finally pointed her fingers towards the sofa and Sylvie helped her to lie down.

"Mind if I sit?"

Alex did not say anything which was good as any invitation and sylvie started ruffling Alex's hair. _It felt good actually._

"Thanks"

Alex muttered not wanting to be a bitch. It's nice of Sylvie to help her out, despite their differences in opinion on certain things.

"You know you are always welcome, baby."

Sylvie saw Alex's half smile, _she seemed to like the attention I'm giving._ She decided to be bold and slowly brushed her lips on Alex's. It was not the kiss Alex enjoyed, especially after kissing Piper, twice, which was pure heaven, But this was a welcoming distraction and although she did not reciprocate she let Sylvie have her way. She felt Sylvie's breaths became faster and soon she was on top of her when they heard the door open.

 **Piper.**

"Sorry for disturbing your little play time".

Alex saw Piper's teary eyes and her voice was shaking.

"Who are you, bitch?"

Sylvie said the last word under her breath but Piper heard that.

"So is this your girlfriend?"

 _No time to confront like the time you're caught red handed. Almost half naked, at least the woman on top._

"Does it matter to you?"

It was Alex's time to blurt arrow like words, wanting to wound Piper. _She hurt me, I hurt her. Simple._

"Can we talk in private please?"

Piper was almost pleading and Alex felt her heart was melting. _But no, show your stronger, brutal self. She is in love with that leprechaun and how can she demand a private audience now? So full of herself._

"Don't you see she don't want you here or are you blind?"

Sylvie with her razor sharp words.

"I was talking to Alex not to you and who are you to talk to me when I clearly have no interest in having a conversation with you, slut"

"Slut? I will show you what a slut can do"

And she saw Sylvie almost jumped towards her, ready to take her down. Piper never hit anyone in her life and was never involved in any kind of a fight but she came to talk to Alex, she was still unsure about their relationship status, may be something like "It's complicated", just like one of those Facebook statuses, but this intrusion had to end and Piper have to face this.

Sylvie was throwing punches at her face but she managed to tilt her head and avoid it just in time. Then a sudden slam on her left cheek and stars burst into Piper's vision making it blurred and rage inside her was rising like high tide. She pushed Sylvie with all her might and her fist was slamming into Sylvie's stomach and face while Sylvie managed to bruise Piper's right eyebrow. They were breathing hard and Piper kicked her and it fell short since She stepped back, easily evading it.

"Is that all you got?"

she crowed, smirking infuriatingly at Piper and Piper growled and threw herself at her, changing direction at the last minute. She felt the blood hummed in her veins as determination and anger took over.

"Stop Sylvie. Stop this fucking drama"

Finally Alex managed to stand up on her own and shout in fury.

"Sylvie, get the fuck out of here, now."

"but Alex.."

"I said, NOW."

"This ain't over bitch."

Sylvie slapped Piper before she go and Piper almost lost balance and with a mocking laugh Sylvie left the room.

"Are you okay?"

"She attacked me."

"Are you hurt, let me see your face. Shit, you are pretty bruised up kid."

Piper touched her right eyebrow and felt moist and she then looked at her hand, _it's bloody._

"It's bleeding."

"Yes, let me grab some first aid."

"Who is she? The woman whom you spent last night?"

Piper was feeling furious.

"She is just a singer who comes here for recordings. "

"So all your recording artists get to climb on top of you and kiss? I'm not an idiot Alex. I saw it with my own eyes and do not think of telling me a bullshit story because I deserve to know the truth. And do not think you can kiss me and let me forget this. Not this time. Until you face this like an adult and give me a proper explanation."

"Oh, wow, that is big coming from you Pipes, when you are fooling around with that dimwit potatoe. Talking about integrity. Fuck you."

"Fuck you Alex, you are such a bitch"

"I am a bitch? that is fucking hilarious. You were fooling me all this time and you accuse me of what, using you.?"

"I did not fool around with Larry. He was just someone I used to fuck, no strings attached and FYI that was before I met you."

"Before you met me? Don't fucking lie to me Piper. He said he fucked you the day we met."

"Yes"

"So what have you got to say, in your defense?"

"I was confused. I was so attracted to you Alex, I don't care whether you think I have a school girl's crush on you but honest to God, this is the truth and….."

Piper was crying now, something she hated to do and now she did sound like a twelve year old.

"I thought we would never meet again but I was drawn to you, just like a moth to flame Alex, and I wanted to forget everything. I thought of you all the time when he fucked me"

Piper's eyes dripping with tears. Her walls, the walls that held her up, made her strong just... collapsed. Moment by moment, they fall. Salty drops fell from her chin, drenching her shirt. She was trembling. She could not stop. It's raw, everything, raw tears, raw emotions. She could not stop.


	19. Chapter 19

**I know you are waiting for this. So I decided to write, forgetting my sleep.**

* * *

"I thought we would never meet again but I was drawn to you, just like a moth to flame Alex, and I wanted to forget everything. I thought of you all the time when he fucked me"

Piper's eyes dripping with tears. Her walls, the walls that held her up, made her strong just... collapsed. Moment by moment, they fall. Salty drops fell from her chin, drenching her shirt. She was trembling. She could not stop. It's raw, everything, raw tears, raw emotions. She could not stop.

* * *

 _"_ _I love you. I hate you. I like you. I hate you. I love you. I think you're stupid. I think you're a loser. I think you're wonderful. I want to be with you. I don't want to be with you. I would never date you. I hate you. I love you…..I think the madness started the moment we met and you shook my hand. Did you have a disease or something?"_

― **Shannon L. Alder**

* * *

Alex was never emotionally attached to anyone, except for her mum and Nicky. Tears could never melt her. She knew people use tears to get what they wanted and she also knew if she let her guard down, it would be the beginning of her end. But Piper's tears, she felt, was full of honesty. Piper openly expressed her feelings towards Alex. Alex admired her bravery. She stood up for what she believed in, when she knew Alex hated her at that moment. It was brutally honest confession and Alex liked that. She wanted them to be honest. No bullshit, no lies. She wanted Piper to think only of her. She felt Piper belonged with her. But Alex was a sadist by nature. She did not like to let Piper win, this soon.

"Stop crying now. Let me tend to your cut."

"It's okay."

"It's not okay. Let me."

Piper was happy to hear those words, although she was not sure what was going through Alex's mind. Even though she was not in her best form and her head was feeling dizzy, Alex managed to walk towards the First Aid Box and grabbed some cotton and some band aid and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and walked back to the sofa. Piper was feeling blue and her body was aching too. What she could not bear was not the ache from her cut but the pain in her heart. Alex said nothing when Piper expressed her love towards her and Piper felt a bit let down but she did not utter a single word about it.

The office door opened and Nicky came rushing and Polly followed.

"What happened?"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, there is a cut on your eyebrows Piper"

Polly looked at Alex with accused eyes and Alex looked at Polly and said,

"It was not me."

"Well, are you saying she cut her face by herself?"

"No, it was Sylvie."

"Why would Sylvie hurt Piper"

It was Nicky's turn and Polly looked hostile.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Said Piper.

"Let me dress your cut Pipes."  
Polly offered and Piper could not say no. she wanted Alex's touch on her face but she could not explain all these to Polly now and she let Polly take control while Nicky looked at Alex as if she knew what was exactly going on exactly. Although she could not be so subtle and smart about in her own decisions, when it came to Alex, she knew exactly what was going on.

Alex's phone vibrated. She checked and it was Nicky.

"Do you love her?"

That's all. _Sweet, simple, observant Nicky._

"Yes."

Alex typed and looked at her. Nick nodded and gave her the look.

Another text.

"That's all what matters."

"Polly, I want to talk to Alex, I will grab a taxi and come, you better go home."

"But.."

"No, seriously, it's okay. I have to figure something out with Alex. It's important."

 _Are you a lesbian now?_

Polly mouthed and Piper read her lips and smiled. Labels are the last things on her mind right now. Love is love and that was all that mattered.

"Okay, I'm off then. Call me when you get back home."

"I will show you out", Nicky volunteered, leaving the two confused souls on their own.

"So…"

"Shall we go somewhere quiet?"

Piper could not believe she was this bold but she did not want any misunderstandings or any other disturbances. She wanted to talk to Alex, heart to heart, clearing all the misunderstandings. She wanted to take a chance, to try this new feeling she was feeling because it never let her sleep after she met Alex on that fateful day.

"We can go to my apartment if you like."

"Okay"

She was willing to walk through fire to be with Alex. her feelings were that intense.

"You can't drive, so we'll grab a taxi?"

"Okay"

Alex said not knowing why she suggested Piper to come to her apartment. No one had ever been there, except Nicky. not any of her one night stands or any of her admirers. It was her oasis, her happy place. A place where she had the freedom in the world. She was willing to share it with Piper. _If we are to move forward, we have to take a risk._

She briefed Nicky and Nicky understood as usual. To Alex's surprise, she did not joke about any of this, Sylvie's punch or Alex's drunkenness. It's as if she understood the underlying meanings of all this and how much Piper meant to Alex. Alex appreciated it because she hated confrontations, especially when things are fucked up and when she was drunk.

They hailed a taxi and Alex gave the cab driver her address. Piper was feeling out of place and she looked away, afraid to look into Alex's face. She was suffocating in this silence and she felt Alex slowly touched her hand. No words were spoken but at that moment Piper began to relax. Her cold heart became warmer and she looked at Alex but she could not read her face. Alex held her hand till they got down and paid the cab driver and led the way.

It was a sophisticated apartment and almost thrice the size of Piper's and when Alex opened the door Piper could not but give full credit to Alex for her great taste. It was not highly decorated one, but with brighter coloured schemes and high windows it almost looked dreamy to Piper. Couple of floor throw pillows and a comfortable looking sofa. Other than that shelves and shelves full of books and music records. There were so many and Piper thought collecting books and records must be Alex's thing. Piper sat on one of the throw pillows. She felt she was home.

"What would you have? Juice or some wine?"

"I would rather have something strong."

"What about some tequila?"

"Okay"

 _You are a lightweight, remember that, her mind was sending warning signals_ , she take no notice.

Alex brought a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses.

"Help yourself."

Piper finished a drink, one shot.

"So.."

"So.."

"What do you wanna tell me?"

"Don't you have anything to tell me?"

"It depend on how far you are willing to go Piper Chapman."

"I have already came too far Alex. There is no turning back."

Alex stared at Piper's face. She saw determination and she saw affection. It was the time to let her guard down. She remembered a poem she read a while ago, Although she was pretty sure she was not in love, at least not now.

 **"** **My mind is being consumed by you.**  
 **My body is longing for you.**  
 **Just one touch or a kiss,**  
 **And I shall be satiated for a thousand years."**

When all the walls were breaking down Alex sat next to Piper and Unexpectedly, her hand drifted to Piper's hips. It settled there and pulled her closer. Piper inhaled sharply. She was against Alex's warm chest, _why is she so perfect?_ Her breathing quickened as did Alex's. Alex began nuzzling Piper's neck with delicate kisses. They were like whispers and soft like flower petals. Alex's head was angled slightly to the side as her lips came closer and closer to Piper's. Their breaths mingled. Piper's heart fluttered inside her chest. At first, it was a delicate butterfly of a kiss. Every kiss had a raw intensity - breathing fast, heart rates faster. Then before she knew how it happened, Alex was unbuttoning Piper's shirt and Piper was surrendering. The desires were running havoc and Piper felt the smooth softness of Alex's skin and they were moving softly together, like the finest of silk. Piper felt Alex's hand enter from below moving fast, their tongues entwined in a kiss, and then Alex's fingers were inside her, changing Piper's breathing with every thrust, hearing her moans. Then all at once Alex stopped and kissed from Piper's breasts to her stomach, biting her neck, is she a teasing vampire now? her hands light; then she was using her two fingers at once watching Piper's reaction, feeling how Piper's legs moved, watching how Piper's body swayed. Alex's fingers were moving faster and faster and Piper felt that she was losing her sanity with Alex's merciless, yet fascinating love making. Love making, Piper could not believe herself when she thought of that.

 **Pipes.**

Alex's voice was full of desires when she kissed Piper so hard, her brain was on fire and Piper knew she could not held much longer. Alex kissed her continuously, softly at times and biting her neck, ears and breasts and exploring every inch of Piper's body and soon Piper was feeling ecstatic and felt an earth shattering orgasm and that was the moment she knew Alex was the half that made her whole.

* * *

It's 4.30 a.m. Happy now?


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, well, well. I hope you all are happy, so to speak. I know some of my ardent viewers think that this holy union, should not have had happen when Alex was under the influence. But it was bound to happen, don't you think? They waited too long and both are ready to take the plunge. Both felt the passion and need for the other. But do not worry, I will never ever jeopardize anything to mess up Vauseman. It's the endgame.**

 **I loved all the reviews and I have replied many who dmed me on Instagram. I am sorry for not thanking each and everyone of you who commented. I am truly blessed.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"_ _Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars, points of light and reason. ...And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason, for anything."_

 _―_ _ **Stephenie Meyer**_ _,_ _ **New Moon**_

* * *

Alex's voice was thick and huskier with desires when she kissed Piper so hard, her brain was on fire and Piper knew she could not held much longer. Alex kissed her continuously, softly at times and biting her neck, ears and breasts and exploring every inch of Piper's body and soon Piper was feeling ecstatic and felt an earth shattering orgasm and that was the moment she knew Alex was the half that made her whole.

* * *

When she touched Piper, Alex felt her intoxication just disappear but her senses were invaded by overwhelming desires, desire to kiss, desire to touch, desire to hold Piper. She wanted to be one with her, to make Piper hers. She knew Piper was feeling strong emotions towards her too. Otherwise she would not accept Alex's offer to come to her apartment. She made love to her, on the floor and it was fucking hilarious because she wanted everything to be perfect with Piper. _Piper is gonna change me big time_. She was thinking to herself while she ruffled Piper's hair. She then kissed Piper's forehead slowly and held Piper closer to the body, she felt the beating of Piper's heart.

Piper was relaxing after that mind blowing orgasm and she thought she died and went to heaven. It was perfect moment. She was with Alex, Alex who cheated on her, _did she, I have to clarify it , I am such a fool, what a way to start our pillow talk?_

"Horrible wasn't it?"

"The worst. You are really bad at this."

Piper smirked.

"Shall we move to bed?"

"Can I do you?"

"You don't have to ask."

"I have never…"

" what,Gone down on a woman before?"

"Yes"

"I guessed. It's okay Pipes. We are not in a hurry."

They walked towards Alex's bedroom. It was a good sized room with queen sized bed and Piper wondered how many women Alex slept with on that bed. The room was painted with vibrant colours and a picture was hanging on the wall, hand painted by someone who knew what they were doing, using bright and strong colours. Everything in the room looked new and expensive. She was once again appreciative of Alex's tastes and sat on the bed, feeling relaxed.

"Sorry for being a savage Pipes. I just needed you to feel me, for real."

"I .?"

Piper opened her mouth to ask the question that was burning inside her.

"I went to see my mum. She met with an accident and I had to just leave. I am so sorry Piper. She is my world."

Alex read Piper's mind.

"Your mum?"

"Yes."

"Are you being honest with me?"

"Why should I lie to you, after all this?"

"I don't know. May be since now you have conquered me?"

"You have to be fucking kidding me Piper, you think I am a sicko , to use you like that?"

"You were just getting along with that bitch for some action, so who knows?"

"I cannot believe we are having this conversation right now. And stop being such a horse's ass and treat me like an actual human being, please?"

"I'm a horse's ass?"

"Fuck yeah and immature too."

"Fuck you Alex Vause. Fuck you for using me like that."

"Did I use you? I fucked you. You didn't….."

Alex could not finish her sentence when Piper jumped to her throat.

"Oh my God, I cannot believe this. I said I have never gone down on a woman before and you…."

"Let me finish Piper, I did not mean that…"

"To hell with what you think Alex. God, I was such an idiot."

Piper stood from the bed, buttoning up her shirt and she was looking for her shoes.

"What are you going to do?"

"To get away from you as soon as possible."

"Piper, please, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Everything. I was such a fool. And do not even dream of coming near me. I will scream."

"Scream? I cannot believe your choice of words. So you think I'm a monster who used you? If you think like that Piper I don't think we have anything to talk about. Please leave."

Alex's heart was aching with this excruciating pain and she could not believe what was actually happening. But she had her pride to think about, _if Piper continue to think like this I see no future with her_. _She may be my soulmate but an idiotic one and we are done._

Piper was almost in tears but she did not want Alex to see her them. Everything she believed seemed unreal now and she was dreaming all along. Alex Vause was a player and a liar too. _She cannot manipulate me. I expected her to tell me the truth but if she is willing to lie, let her._

She called a cab and picked her handbag. She was shattered but with a brave face, she left Alex's apartment.

* * *

She gave the cab driver Polly's address and started sobbing. Although she was well aware that the cab driver was looking at her from the rear view mirror but she took no notice. She looked disheveled and broken. Soon her sobs turned into pool of tears and she cried for herself and for Alex. she cried for those kisses, the warmth and her unrequited love. She cried for their yesterday, today and tomorrow. She cried for her stupidity. She cried remembering how special Alex Vause made her feel. It was such a shame that mighty Alex Vause was nothing but a liar and a cheat. She looked away from the cab window and tried to gain control of her emotions.

* * *

Sorry, not sorry. Hate me now...


	21. Chapter 21

**I know, I know. I am the worst. Lot of threats, pleads, questions and anger on my Instagram direct messages. Thank you. I am moved. That is why you guys should read my A/N. I repeat Vauseman is the endgame but not today. I am a sadist, or some says so.**

 **And by the way, Happy Birthday PREPON. I know you don't read fanfictions.**

* * *

 _"_ _O, beware, my lord, of jealousy;_

 _It is the green-ey'd monster, which doth mock_

 _The meat it feeds on."_

 _―_ _ **William Shakespeare**_ _,_ _ **Othello**_

* * *

 _She gave the cab driver Polly's address and started sobbing. Although she was well aware that the cab driver was looking at her from the rear view mirror but she took no notice. She looked disheveled and broken. Soon her sobs turned into pool of tears and she cried for herself and for Alex. she cried for those kisses, the warmth and her unrequited love. She cried for their yesterday, today and tomorrow. She cried for her stupidity. She cried remembering how special Alex Vause made her feel. It was such a shame that mighty Alex Vause was nothing but a liar and a cheat. She looked away from the cab window and tried to gain control of her emotions._

* * *

Polly was shocked to see the state Piper was in and her tear soaked face, but did not ask a single question. There was an unspoken understanding between Polly and Piper which made them the best of friends. Polly could always read between the lines and she knew exactly when to raise a question and when not to.

Piper had a long hot bath, washing away every kiss, every memory that she made with Alex Vause. she remembered how Alex made her feel, how intense and delicate she could be, how she,Piper Chapman wanted to taste what she taste like but how it ended up. _Was I out my mind to believe such a person and for Pete's sake, fuck?_ These thoughts made her more and more angry as she finished her bath, she got out from the bath tub and looked at her just fucked face. She saw a hickey on her neck, a reminder that Alex Vause branded Piper as her sex cow. Nothing else but a sheer humiliation, a victory for her and Piper was defeated. It seems to be a clear fact now. The smart Ass Piper from New York Times was fooled and defeated and Piper wanted to get her power back. She wanted things to go back as they used to be, when her life was not so complicated.

* * *

Alex called the New York Times and asked for Caputo. She hated to call but she needed all the publicity she could have for her the launch of her upcoming Rock album. Caputo recognized her as Piper's friend and Alex did not want to jeopardize this opportunity and she requested about writing an article, to which Caputo said he was happy to help a friend of Piper's. Alex could not ask Caputo for another journalist but she tried saying that she needed an unbiased opinion. Piper was her friend and it would be hard for Piper to say bad about her friend but Caputo was pretty sure Piper was professional enough to handle this article. Besides she was the best he got. Since he was praising Piper, Alex could not help but grudgingly agree on a date, _yes, tomorrow is better_ she said. But she told Caputo not to say anything about their discussion at all to Piper. She did not want to pressurize Piper and let her know that she spoke with her boss. Of course to which he agreed.

Piper slept for sometime after the bath and Polly waited patiently. Pete was out of town so the two friends had ample of time to catch up. When she was making dinner she heard Piper walking towards the kitchen. She made hot chocolates for both and push Piper's mug towards her as she sat next to Polly.

"So.."

"I don't know how to start".

"So are you in love with her?"

"God, no, no, I hope I'm not"

"So, you are not sure, you lesbian?"

"It's not funny Pols and I'm not gay. I'm not. I'm just experimenting and but if I'm brutally honest I should say I just discovered what sex is supposed to be."

"So you fucked her?"

"No."

"She did, didn't she?"

"Jeez Pols, is this an interrogation session?"

"If you are not telling me what this Supercunt did to you, and Piper don't lie to me but you came home crying, and I hate when people walk all over you. I'm you friend. You gotta see my point. She got a girlfriend? Is it the problem?"

"Something like that."

"So she has a girlfriend, is she that sick psycho who hit you, then I don't blame her"

" No, it's not her. I don't know really."

"Yet she had sex with you. Did you ask about it?"

"She won't tell"

"Did you specifically ask about it?"

"She said she went to see her mum the other day. What a lame excuse?"

"Why should it be an excuse? Why can't it be the truth?"

"It did not sound alright."

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman, just because something did not sound right, can it be a lie? What has happen to your better judgment?"

"I don't know. My judgment is clouded when I am with her. It's like this intense pull towards her. I fall for it all the time. She is messing with my head."

"Do not let anyone mess with your head but I guess you just acted stupidly without trusting her. You gotta give people a chance Pipes. "

"Let's see. Now what's done is done. I said some pretty nasty things to her face."

Piper could not remember the better part of it but she remembered the how painful Alex looked. _She deserves it right, does she? I sound stupid now when I think about it._

"Oh Piper, your foot in mouth disease? "

"I don't know Pols. I get mad, I react. You know the drill."

"I think you were stupid."

"You are my friend, don't forget that."

Just then Piper's phone rang and it was Caputo, wanting Piper to meet him tomorrow, although she was on leave for two more days. She agreed, at least she can bury her head in her work and not think about the Alex Vause effect on her.

* * *

She borrowed Polly's car, because she did not want to bump into certain someone, and went to office the next morning. She tried her best to shut her mind by humming the songs on radio. She reached her office and bumped into Stella as she was coming out of the elevator.

"Oh, Chapman. We are together in your next story."

"My what?"

"Did you not meet Caputo?"

"No I'm going to."

"It's about this rock album.."

Piper did not hear a single word Stella was saying after that. _Rock album, is it Alex's?_ She remembered her promise but wondered how would Caputo knew about it. Anyway no need to speculate. If she has to do it, she has to do it. _Go interview and come back, unscathed._ For once in her life, she was happy that she had to go with Stella. At least she will keep Alex on her toes.

* * *

Caputo explained about the assignment and Stella was jubilant about it. Finally she will have some quality time to spend with Piper Chapman. Piper intrigued her and she was sick of the wait. Stella was not a person with integrity and commitments but she was all for hot chicks and one night stands. Piper never showed any interest about her which made Piper more interesting and mysterious. She vowed herself to try her best to woo Piper and solve the mystery.

Since the launch of the Album was couple of weeks away Caputo said they needed to do it in that evening, if Piper was free,to which Piper agreed. She just wanted to finish this off. _Sooner the better_. She checked her phone. No texts. Of course Alex would not text her. After Piper blabbered like she was insane. _What was I thinking_? She thought to herself. I could have listen to what Alex said. She feared that she threw away the best thing that has happened to her. She felt a tap on her shoulder and it was Stella and she was ready to go.

"Call this Alex Vause and ask for directions?"

"No, it's ok."

"Have you been there?"

"No, I googled it"

Which was not a lie.

Piper was thankful that she borrowed Polly's car. It was far easier than hailing a cab. Since it was just after 1p.m, there was less traffic and they reached the studio in twenty minutes. After parking the vehicle, Piper dialled Alex's number. She had no choice.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"I'm here for the interview."

"Okay, I'm in. Come."

"Thanks."

 _See. it was not that hard. In couple of hours this torture would be over and I would have a bottle of vodka on my own after I go home._

The office door was open and Alex sat on the sofa. After seeing them she stood to welcome them.

"I'm Piper Chapman from New York times and this is Stella, she is our freelance photographer."

 _Who the fuck is this Stella chick_.Alex wondered giving Stella a mere nod. The smirk in Stella's face disgusted Alex. she had tattoos all over too. The way Stella looked at Piper, although Piper was not aware of it, gave a sharp pang of pain to Alex's heart. _She was never mine and if she is not willing to listen to me, what am I supposed to do?_ Alex was consoling her troubled mind. Stella continued to take Pictures of the studio and at one point it was only Alex and Piper since Stella went to the other side of the studio to take Pictures of Nicky and the staff.

There was a deafening silence between them and it clung to them like a poisonous cloud that at any moment could choke the life from them. Neither wanted to let go of their ego and be the first to speak, both were hurting and it was so obvious because Piper saw how painful the look Alex gave her. Their eyes met but soon they looked away not wanting to reignite that electrifying feeling, doubts and fears made them worry. Alex did not want another rejection and Piper did not want to accept that she was wrong.

"Photos are done, Pipes"

They heard Stella.

 _Pipes?_ They both looked at Stella, Piper in awe and Alex in agony. She felt her heart was ripped and thrown away. It was true Piper was never hers and anybody can flirt with her but to see that nightmare happening in front of her, broke Alex. Her husky voice cracked but she tried her best to act cool and as usual, in control. Only Piper saw it and her heart was melting. _Am I allow to feel sorry about her?_ She was thinking to herself and she wanted to hurt Alex for hurting her, she wanted to flirt with Stella, not because she fancied her but to show Alex that she can play too if she puts her mind to it. She can be a cold hearted sadist. But the pain in Alex's face was too much for her to bear. She cursed herself for not talking to Alex while Stella was away and she was not comfortable to talk to her when Stella was lurking around.

* * *

Piper got everything she wanted, she shook hands with Alex as if she was a total stranger and went away. And Alex saw Stella put her arms around Piper's waist when they leave and she wanted to punch Stella's face and smash her teeth. _That would put an end to her fucking smirk._ But she checked herself. She had no right, absolutely no right whatsoever. She had to back off, until Piper come to her senses, although how much it killed her at present.she was in agonizing pain, her shoulders were slumped and her eyes cast down in a mournful gaze. She hated every minute of that interview. She wished she did not ask for it.


	22. Chapter 22

**You guys hate me so much not much reviews eh? But my constant reviewer honeyjoy88 loved my last chapter. I got some interesting comments from direct messages in Instagram. One is " If there was someone who pays for uncertainty, YOU WILL BE VERY RICH, that's for sure". Haha. That was the exact way it was written and I know I kept you in pain for too long. Forgive me. I do not promise anything but you will see. My lips are sealed.**

* * *

And Alex saw Stella put her arms around Piper's waist when they leave and she wanted to punch stella's face and smash her teeth. _That would put an end to her fucking smirk._ But she checked herself. She had no right, absolutely no right whatsoever. She had to back off, until Piper come to her senses, although how much it killed her at was in agonizing pain, her shoulders were slumped and her eyes cast down in a mournful gaze. She hated every minute of that interview. She wished she did not ask for it.

* * *

 _"_ _If I love you more than you love me, I'm as good as dead. Yet I can't make myself take it back. I can't just walk away from you, because every time you pass by me without smiling, without touching my hand, or at least making eye contact, it feels like I'm dying inside."_

 _―_ _ **Rachel Vincent**_ _,_ _ **Shift**_

* * *

Alex Vause grew up with such self preservation and she had one rule in her life. Never fall in love because love was a messed up thing. she saw how her mother had to do three jobs just to make the ends meet, all thanks to her so called rock star dad. So when she grew up to be her hot self, although she met so many girls, she fucked them but left them the next day. It was a simple routine. Stress free and she was in control.

Some might called her a cold hearted brute but she knew if she was to fall in love, it had to be perfect, it had to be with the right person and she believed in fate and destiny. She believed it was hard almost impossible to find such person. She often wondered whether there was someone out there that would make her feel butterflies in her stomach, although it sounded cheesy. Moreover the connection should be so magnificent, she should feel sensations she never felt before when she meet the right person. She should feel the fire within.

On that fateful day, when she pulled Piper inside the train, she felt that. She felt the butterflies and a sensation of electricity passing through her veins. Time froze and she saw only herself and Piper were there. She wanted to kiss Piper, at that moment, in public but she checked herself. At that moment she knew She wanted Piper to be hers and she knew she was doomed forever. _Is this love?_

She fought hard with her stubborn mind, considering every possible scenario, even after she knew about Larry but she could not think of one good reason that she should leave Piper and move on. In her mind she had determined to make Piper her own and she had to do something soon. when Piper came to see her to her studio she was over the moon and thought it was a sign. Her destiny was calling her.

Usually she always thought of herself when it came to sexual gratification. She was always in control and always made sure her desires were fulfilled before fulfilling another. She fucked and she left, never even wanting to take the number of the woman who just satisfied her. No strings attached. she was the female version of casanova. But with Piper everything was different. She did not want to fuck her mercilessly but to make love to Piper and she wanted Piper to feel that how much she meant. Her love making was slow but she made sure Piper was satisfied without even thinking of her needs and desires. It was not the Alex Vause anyone knew. Even Alex was never sure she had a tender bone in her body.

But then Piper ruined everything. She made assumptions and questioned Alex's sincerity when Alex, out of all people, wanted to be with her. She still did not accept that she was in love but this feeling made her intrigued because even when Piper Chapman accused her of things that she had not dream of doing, all Alex could think was ways to kiss her mouth so hard and ways to make her cum.

She forgave her. Oh yes. She forgave her then and there because Piper was not her usual gal and by this time she had stopped fighting with herself. The magnetic pull towards Piper was inevitable and Alex just gave in. she was tired of fighting and tired of running away and she was willing to fight for Piper and wanted to find peace within. _Then the fucking interview happened._

Alex was a great observer, a good judge of character and she got a knack of reading minds. Stella was not a genuine person was the first thought that struck her mind. Her ways, her charms and manipulative smiles made Alex sick to her stomach. In Alex's mind this Stella woman was not what she showed to the outside world. According to Alex's books, Stella wanted to fuck Piper and write down Piper's name in her glory wall. Another trophy. That was all. What Piper thought about Stella was hard to tell, even to Alex, because Piper was very good at hiding her emotions and Alex tried to read Piper's thoughts but failed. She was scared that Piper, with her uncontrollable anger would do something stupid. She knew Piper had feelings for her, may be as strong as hers but it was something she had yet to know.

She lay down on her sofa and closed her eyes trying to forget the unpleasantness of moments passed when she heard a knock.

 **Piper.**

"Did you leave something?"

"Yes"

"I thought you had everything. Let me help you and where is that tattooed lesbian?"

Alex could not hide the resentment in her voice.

"She is in the car. I asked her to stay there."

"So get whatever you left and go. I'm sure she has plans for you. Grand plans including a bed and bondage, I can tell."

"Alex, will you please stop talking?"

"Sure"

Piper looked at Alex,her eyes, her full lips. without blinking as if to memorize every bit of her the eyes were the gateway to the soul, Alex's lips were the same thing for her body. They were full of softness, passion and the promise of the sweetness to come. _I cannot do this anymore. I cannot hurt her anymore. I cannot see her suffering anymore._ Piper's mind was screaming and that scream was louder than words.

The kiss came out of nowhere. One minute Piper was staring at Alex,admiring her lips and the next she was kissing Alex, her hand clasped gently into the back of Alex's hair, pressing in softly. The kiss was long and lingering and Piper felt the familiar scents of Marzipan and Vanilla and god, how she missed them. She did not want to break off the kiss. They kissed as if there was no tomorrow. They kissed not knowing what other would say the next moment. Piper wanted Alex to forget all the pain she caused her. She wanted Alex to feel how sorry she was, even before she says it. Alex could not believe what was happening but she was enjoying every moment of it and she was walking on air .

It was Piper who broke the kiss. She wanted some air as Alex was kissing her so hard and so perfectly.

"I am so so so sorry, Alex."  
"Well, you should be. You should know that you can trust me. You are different. With you I feel different. I would never even dream of lying to you."

"Are you sure about it?" _Are you sure about us?_

Piper did not ask that.

"I am, baby. So you have any doubts?"

"I can be little possessive and jealous."

"I can live with that."

"I can be moody and I would rant for hours"

"I seriously don't mind."

"I can easily piss you off."

"I will be patient. I know i can with a little effort."

"I am very bad at directions and map reading."

"We can always google. But i promise you I will learn all the roads."

"Polly says I snore, but I am not sure about that one."

"Piper Chapman, are you trying to move in with me?"

Piper blushed. Her feelings were so strong for Alex, she did not mind moving in. she laughed at her silly mind. She want to take things slow. _Real slow._ She liked Alex too much and did not want to let go of this sensations and feeling of butterflies somersaulting in her stomach. she was feeling goosebumps when she was in close proximity with Alex. _is this love?_

"No. i will never move in with you."

"We'll see about that. Wanna bet?"

"Nah, I'll pass."

Alex could not take her eyes off this ethereal creature and thought to herself how lucky she was. She wanted to take thing slow, she did not know that Piper was sharing the same sentiments as her. Piper was too precious for her than a one night stand. _She could be my soul mate._

"I came to invite you for drinks. I know a place nearby and they host the burlesque show every wednesday and friday. My friend Lorna is in it. She called me and said it's fun and apparently she has to do a scene with Ray Romano Puppet which she said is surprisingly sexy."

"Only you and me?"

"No, Stella goes too."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I invited her before our interview Alex. Lorna called me when I was on the way and Stella was sitting next to me. It was rude not to invite her."

"Have you ever heard that two is a company, three a crowd."

"Yes. but it's not relevant here."

"Why?"

Piper wanted to tell Alex it's her Piper seek not any Stella but as she has vowed herself not to be on the fast track, she checked herself.

"You will know."

Alex wondered why Piper said such a thing. _Does she feel these emotions as raw and strong as I am?_

"Okay and Piper…"

"Yes."

"Sorry about Sylvie. I never had the chance to apologize. She is a bit mental."

" Haha, I figured. I have never been punched before. It would probably be a good life experience, if I am to hang around with you."

Alex liked how Piper said the last part and smiled.

"So it's a deal then. I will text you the address. Let's say 8 O'clock?"

"Fine by me."

Piper planted a soft kiss on Alex's cheeks. she loved that Alex was taller than her, she dreamt of a day that she would reach up and let her arms hang softly about Alex's neck, resting on her broader shoulders. She dreamt of a tomorrow that they could hold on to each other and never have to let go.

"Bye Al. I will see you soon."

"Bye Pipes."

"I will text you once I go to office."

"Good."

Piper closed the door. Good was all Alex could mumble but she liked that. She liked that very much. It was a beginning of a beautiful thing. She could just tell.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for all the love but just don't love me too much, YET.

* * *

Piper closed the door. Good was all Alex could mumble but she liked that. She liked that very much. It was a beginning of a beautiful thing. She could just tell.

* * *

"Where are you?" She asked. "I have been searching all my life." "Stop looking for me," Love replied, "and I will find you."

― **Lang Leav** , **Lullabies**

* * *

Just when Alex was walking towards her table Nicky barged in.

"Yo Vause, I thought you guys are not on talking terms."

"It's a misunderstanding. All good now. I guess. "

"Anyhow, I managed to call the Regalan and book an appointment. Thank me later. I was trying for months."

"Regalan?"

"Vause, are you losing your mind over this chick now? Regalan, the best event planners in new york. For our launch. Ring any bells?"

"Oh, yes, yes that is fantastic Nick. when is it?"

"Tonight at 6 o'clock"

"Tonight,oh damn. Can you change it to any other day?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Do you know how hard I had to work for it. Besides you know I hardly work hard but I wanted you to have the best and now you want me to change it? What's wrong with you Vause?"

"I am meeting Piper for drinks."

"At 6?"

"No at 8."

"So you have two hours, more than enough to wrap up the deal. Just don't be a sloppy romantic please. It disgusts me. Your life used to be like a James Bond movie. All actions. Haha, but now I feel you are getting all mushy. Get a grip."

Alex did not like the way Nicky described her. _Of course I am not all sentimental. I can do the deal first and later join Piper. It's all good._

"Ok. I will go and meet who? What's his name?"

"It's a she and she is Amanda Pine. Pretty hot and awesome I'll tell you."

"Alright Perv. I will be there. Just text me the address. Have you made reservations?

"Already did boss. At Daniel's. They serve gluten free shit too, you know. With this hot and awesome ladies, you never know. Better to be safe than sorry."

"Thanks a lot Nick. good job"

It was indeed a good job to secure such a meeting with Regalan. They are the best and surely can help to make the launch a success. Alex felt proud of Nick and she patted Nick on her shoulder, a rare gesture to show her appreciation and Nicky looked at her with wide eyes and asked,

"Are you ok boss?"

"Of course, now get lost"

"Haha, that's more like it. I was worrying you are losing the Vause touch."

"Fuck off."

"I love you too Vause"

With that Nicky disappeared and Alex checked her watch. Piper must be still on her way. She needed to freshen up and change of new clothes. She bid farewell to Nick and drove home and kept looking at her phone. No text from Piper which made her disappointed a little. They seemed perfectly on the same page when Piper kissed her. Piper kissed her. Piper initiated the kiss which seem like a good thing. She wondered whether she regret making love to Piper the other day. Was it too soon? It was inevitable and Alex had no regrets. _Piper is never gonna be a one night stand. I want her to know that. Tonight we can start off afresh_.

That thought made her happy and she went to have a hot bath. After the bath she was walking towards her bedroom, dripping all wet, she heard the buzz of her phone. It was Piper, finally.

 **Hi,**

 **It's called RWAR.**

 **You said you will learn the roads. So google it.**

 **Don't be late.**

 **XO**

 **P**

She wondered whether she should text Piper about her meeting and then decided there was no need. It would be a quick meeting and She can juggle both. It's not that hard.

Alex was first to reach the restaurant. It was 5.50pm and she was early. She looked at her watch, impatiently. _If this woman comes early, I can go early._ But even after 6.15pm, there was no sign of her. Alex began to feel restless and anger inside her was growing. She sipped water from her glass and wondered whether she should call Nicky and ask what the fuck was wrong with this woman and just then a gorgeous looking woman, possibly in her late twenties walked towards her table.

Her hair was straight black, eyes dark, figure a perfect hour glass. she didn't really look like she belonged here anyway, she was like a magazine cut-out dropped onto the New York Streets .

"Hey, Alex?"

she looked beautiful. So this is Amanda Pine.

"Um, yeah. That's she. I mean me. I'm Alex."

Amanda smiled, eyebrows raised and extended a manicured hand.

"Amada. Thanks for meeting me. Please take a seat?"

Alex felt shy all of a sudden and Shyness wasn't usually her gig, what the hell was going on here?

Alex ordered the best wine in the menu, Pinot Gris and they started talking about the launch. It was so easy to talk with Amanda, it's not that Alex was attracted to her but talking to her felt nice. She was a smart woman and she read Alex's mind on more than one occasion. she assured Alex not to worry about anything. Of course with such reputation, Alex did not want to worry.

"You are in safe hands Alex. do not worry."

"So you are like wonder woman, saving People.?"

 _What the hell is wrong with you? Are you flirting with her.?_

"Well, I would like to think myself as the wonder woman. Preserving reputation of a business is not an easy job tell me about you? I have read all good things about you."

"Well, Usually Nicky Nichols handle things like this for me. I just like to sit back and relax and produce music that make people happy."

"Well, I am glad that you made time to meet me, not Nicky Nichols"

 _Is she flirting back?_

Alex stole a glance at her watch and it was 7.45 pm. She did not even feel time was passing that fast. _She is an intriguing woman._

"I have to meet someone at 8. Would you like some more wine or?"

"It's fine Alex. we can have dinner some other time. I like you very much. I usually do not say that to all my clients but with you I feel I have known you for a long time."

Alex just smiled and thanked Amanda. She walked her to Amanda's car and before she get it Amanda gave Alex a quick hug which she did not expect. Alex sniffed the iris gourmand and striking Patchouli aroma.

 **LA VIE ESTE BELLE.** _This woman has expensive tastes._ Alex liked the scent and think of Amanda Pine while she was driving to RWAR.

Piper was getting impatient after checking her phone for the hundredth time. The show would start in thirty minutes and She was mad with Alex for being late and more mad with Stella for not leaving her side. In fact Stella was giving her all the attention in the world, which was kind of sweet. She knew Stella was into her but the feeling was not mutual. She wanted to see where her feelings for Alex would take her. But stella seemed determined. Tonight out of all night, she wanted Piper to cut loose, enjoy and she wanted to lull Piper into her. She was taken aback when Piper said Alex was coming tonight but she was still not here. So Stella wanted to try her luck. Of course she had nothing to lose and she waited enough too. But pressurizing Piper was not gonna help anything. They ordered tequila shots and Stella lit a cigarette.

"So Piper, where is your friend?"

"She must be on the way. But it's taking too long."

"Well, if you have invited me, I would come an hour early babe. Not nice to keep a gorgeous girl waiting."

Piper blushed. It was nice of Stella to compliment her. _Infact she is better than I thought._

"So tell me about you."

"Enough about me Chapman. I will rather talk about you.I really love your work. It's amazing the way you write you know. Soon you can be the Editor of NY times. Just trust me. If you play the right cards."

"Well, it's so nice of you to say such a thing."

Stella accidentally brushed her hand against Piper's. Piper did not wince and it was a good sign.

"So how do you know this Alex woman?"

"We met in the train."

"Haven't your mum taught you never to trust strangers. How much you know about her?"

"Enough."

"Have you fucked her?"

"That is personal. Gosh, you can be really inquisitive"

"That means you have. I had higher standards about you Chapman."

"Higher standards?"

"Because you are smart and fucking gorgeous. You deserve to be with the best."

"So who do you think would be the best for me?"

It was an innocent question but taking things to her own hands, Stella decided to be bold and she leaned on and kissed Piper, full on her lips. It was not a bad kiss but Piper did not feel any butterflies as she felt with Alex. she was angry with Alex and she was a bit drunk but sane enough to pull away. Stella was smirking and enjoying every moment.

"Sorry, I was just showing you have other options."

Just when Piper opened her mouth to tell Stella to fuck off, she saw a face clouded with Pain and shocked. A face she would die to see in any crowd. Alex Vause was standing near the entrance of the bar , staring at her.


	24. Chapter 24

**I know all of you are heartbroken. I got one interesting comment " Make this right". Of course I will. But this is Vauseman guys. As Laura always say they have a "tumultuous relationship". So trust me and bear with me.**

* * *

Just when Piper opened her mouth to tell Stella to fuck off, she saw a face clouded with Pain and shocked. A face she would die to see in any crowd. Alex Vause was standing near the entrance of the bar , staring at her.

* * *

" **I wonder if there will be a morning when you'll wake up missing me. That some incident in your life, would have finally taught you the value of my worth. And you will feel a surge of longing, when you remember how I was good to you.**

 **When this day comes I hope you will look for me. I hope you will look with the kind of conviction I'd always hoped for, but never had from you. Because I want to be found. And I hope it will be you - who finds me."**

 **―** **Lang Leav**

* * *

Alex never expected to see such a sight. The pain she felt was heart wrenching. _Fucking stella_ , that double faced, manipulative bitch seemed tangle Piper in her web of lies. To see them kiss, to see Piper who came to her and kissed her, kissing another, was something Alex could not believe. _But I saw it in my own eyes and can there be any fucking explanation for that?_

Alex really tried. She tried to stay. She tried to go to Piper and sit next to that smirking Stella. But her feet won't move. They felt heavy and her vision blurred. She wanted to run away. This was too much for her to bear. This pain was so raw, torturing her and stabbing her heart. She wanted to be with Piper, to take things slow, to show her how much she meant to Alex. But Piper blew it, again and this time there was no turning back. Alex stormed off from the bar, not even looking at Piper or that tattooed Stella.

* * *

"Alex"

Piper shouted and everyone in the bar looked at her but she did not care.

"Fuck you" she mouthed to Stella who was looking at her with an amused look and ran after Alex. Alex was already inside her vehicle and Piper slammed her fists so hard, Alex thought her side windows would break but Piper did not care. Telling Alex that it was not real was the most important thing. Alex lowered the window with a disgusted look in her face.

"What?"

"Let me explain, please"

"What is there to explain Piper? After I saw everything in my own eyes?"

"It was not real, I…"

"Just cut the bullshit, okay. I am not a toy for you to play. I thought you were a better person. That was before you kiss that Justin Bieber. I thought you would never be a one night stand. But you know what? You are the worst one night stand I ever had."

"Alex, please"

"We have nothing to talk. Don't come running to me again when things go sour in your fucked up paradise. You may never come to me again, EVER"

With that Alex drove off and Piper was determined to make this right. _This time, I'm not gonna fuck up anything. Fucking Stella ruined my day_. Blaming and cursing herself, she jran to her car and followed Alex's fast moving vehicle. Piper was never a reckless driver, she always obeyed road rules and was an exemplary driver but not today. This is a matter between life and death. She almost missed Alex who was driving in a frenzy but she tried her best to catch up.

* * *

Alex wanted to go as far away as possible from Piper. She loved to drive, loved to break barriers and feel the freedom while she was driving but not today. Today was not any other day. She was feeling so melancholic and frustrated. For believing Piper. For believing they had some spark. For believing they were soulmates. She sped up. She did not know where to go. She did not want to bother her mum or talk to Nicky who would joke about this whole fucked up situation. For the first time in her life, Alex felt powerless. Almost diminutive. Her mind was racing and she felt her eyes fill with unwelcome tears and she cursed herself for being vulnerable. With that thought she closed her eyes trying to forget what she saw, she was losing faith in all humanity and that was when Piper saw another car was coming from the wrong direction. When Alex opened her eyes, she saw the other car and there was hardly anything she could do. At that moment she remembered how Piper kissed her in this afternoon. That was her last thought and involuntarily she pressed the brake pedal so hard and turn the moving vehicle to the right where there were some oak trees and the moment the car hit the trees Alex assumed she was dead. She could taste her own blood and the airbag made her suffocate. Her right leg was aching and she was losing her consciousness when she heard Piper screaming.

"Alex"

Piper saw everything and she basically jumped out of her vehicle while calling 911.

"Alex, can you hear me, Alex, Listen to me.. Be with me, don't you dare leaving me. Alex"

Alex tried to ask Piper to go away but she felt so tired. She was so tired, she wanted some peace. She wanted some sleep.

* * *

When Alex opened her eyes she was in an unfamiliar place. The silence was deafening and she tried to open her eyes. Her mouth tasted strange and after moving her head with much difficulty and after seeing the equipments around her and the beeping monitor, she realized she was in a hospital and the memory of last night's crash came flooding back. She tried to form a proper picture of last night's events. Yes, She saw Piper kissed Stella and fled in agony and then a car was coming towards her and to avert an accident she went for the trees but she was conscious enough to remember Piper's voice. Piper was there. How is it possible? _I'm sure I did not imagined it. I felt her touch._

Then only Alex saw Piper, sitting on a chair next to her bed, dozing off. There were tear stains in her face and she seemed so disturbed even in her sleep. Her face looked so painful. She must be dreaming about kissing Stella. Alex chuckled. She did not want to wake Piper but she continued to look at her.

After an hour and half Piper opened her eyes and immediately Alex closed her eyes. _I don't want to get caught looking at her_. Especially after that fight. Piper stood and walked towards Alex and slowly kissed her forehead. Alex felt Piper's fingers ruffling her raven hair. It felt nice. _Guilty much_ she thought. Her anger not subsided yet. She had to open her eyes at one point and she decided to see what piper had to say. _It's not that I can avoid her now, since I cannot move as I please, so might as well._

"Alex"

"Umm…"

"How do you feel, doctors gave you some strong meds for pain and you may not feel it at this point."

"What are the damages?"

"A small fracture in you right leg and some bruises in your forehead. Nothing serious but you have to rest for three weeks."

"Are you fucking kidding me? The launch is in 12 days. I have to…"

"You don't have to do anything but to postpone it. You are the boss. It's not a hard decision."

"I don't want to postpone it."

"Don't act like a stubborn kid Alex, Please."

"By the way, what are you doing here?I told you not to see me again."

"I just wanted you to hear me out. So I followed you. I saw you crash. Then I called 911"

"So were you waiting for me to say thanks?"

"Alex"

"Ok, thanks, you can go now"

Alex could not believe how harsh she sounded but _fool me once shame on you, fool me twice.. Right._ She had to hide beneath her rough exterior and wanted to save her heart from breaking.

Piper was not ready to go. Not yet at least. When she was about to explain herself she heard a faint knock on the door.

"Come in"

A woman walked in with a bouquet of beautiful flowers and Piper wondered who she was. She was of fair complexion with long black hair. Her eyes had the perfect long and gorgeous lashes. Her cheeks were flawless as if God spent extra effort crafting them and her lips were full and glittering with cherry lips balm that added further rosy colour.

"Alex, what Happened darling?"

"A little accident, I'm fine. How did you know?"

"Nicky called me. She is swamped with work since you are here. I told her we better postpone this Alex, it's not the same without you around. And I told her I would talk about it with you and let her know."

 _Who the fuck is this bitch?_

"Thanks a lot Amanda. You should not have bothered to come at all, we hardly know each other and.."

"Shush, no more talking. I told you, you are more than a client to me Alex. I just feel it in my bones."

Piper did not know what to do. Here she was trying to explain the kiss she had yesterday to the love of her life while another woman trying to claim her. Honestly she could not say anything against this woman. Piper did not know how to describe their relationship. Was it a mere one night stand as Alex told her last night?

"Who is she? Your secretary?"

 _Secretary? What the fuck is wrong with this nosy slut?_

"No, just someone I knew. She is about to leave. Bye Piper. Thanks for coming."

"You are welcome" was all Piper could mumble as she walked out of that door. She felt her whole world was collapsing. She did not know what to believe and what not to.

* * *

As Piper closed the door, Amanda tried to help Alex sit on her bed but Alex stopped her with a wave of her hand.

"I want to tell you something and I am sure you will not take this the wrong way."

"Anything Alex."

"I like you, really. You are an attractive and smart woman and damn successful too. Anyone would be lucky to be with you."

"Okay. I don't see where you are going?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you, Amanda and I do not, for a moment, want us to have any misunderstandings that would affect our professional relationship. But I see what you are getting at, you know."

"You were right. I could not stop thinking about you after I saw you last night. There was an instant connection as if It's like love at first sight."  
"But I'm in love with someone else. At the moment it's bit complicated. But I do not think I can think of anyone else, without exploring every opportunity to be with her."

"I admire your honesty Alex. I really appreciate it. If I am brutally honest with you, that would make me like you more."

Amanda smiled a little but inside her, her heart was breaking into zillion tiny pieces.


	25. Chapter 25

**25th Chapter. Yay! I have never ever tried writing fan fiction but now I feel blessed when I check my DMs in Instagram. It's unbelievable to see how many of you guys read Marzipan and Vanilla and how much love I'm getting. So THANK YOU so much, ,debrarossi,my ever loving griselbecerra, brynn pugz, honeyjoy888 and I got the latest mind blowing comment from lopezrelated among many many others and it's such a pleasure to talk to all of you guys. As I always say, Trust me. I am NOT jenji's evil twin. I REPEAT that.**

* * *

"But I'm in love with someone else. At the moment it's bit complicated. But I do not think I can think of anyone else, without exploring every opportunity to be with her."

"I admire your honesty Alex. I really appreciate it. If I am brutally honest with you, that would make me like you more."

Amanda smiled a little but inside her, her heart was breaking into zillion tiny pieces.

* * *

 **"** **You are, and always have been, my dream."**

 **―** **Nicholas Sparks** **,** **The Notebook**

* * *

Piper could not remember the way she walked towards her car. All she remembered was how Alex rejected her and how her heart was broken by Alex's words. She wondered about the mystery woman. How they must have met? She felt like a complete fool while she looked at the way she hugged Alex and Piper's heart sank, thinking about it. Just when she was about to open the door of her car she saw that wild haired woman, Alex's friend she reckoned from the studio, got down from a cab. She was walking towards Piper with a wide grin.

"Are you gonna go Blondie?"

"Yes"

"How's Alex?"

"Ok"

"Are you okay?"

Piper wanted to be strong, especially in front of this woman whom she barely knew but she could not not contain herself anymore. She started sobbing and Nicky looked at her with pity.

"What's going on?"

"A woman came to see Alex, still in"

"A woman?"

"Yes, someone called Amanda"

"Amanda?"

"Yes, said Alex is her client, well more than a client"

"She is from the event planning company, she called me today asking about Alex and I just her told about the accident."

"They looked pretty cozy together"

"She is hot, isn't she?"

Piper looked at Nicky with such despair, Nicky was feeling sorry for the doe eyed Blonde.

"She is hot but not hot as you okay? Happy now?"

"Stop joking. I didn't quite catch your name"

"It is because we did not have the proper introduction Princess. Nicky Nichols at your service"

"Okay Nicky. I'm off now. Alex have much better company than me. She was all over Alex."

"Who wouldn't with Vause's hot self. All the girls drool over her. Except me of course. But Blondie, trust me you have nothing to worry about."

"I would really like to believe you and Nicky…."

"Yes"

"Alex ever talked about me?"

"No"

"Oh, no?"

"No, but sometimes you don't necessarily have to explain things in words. You just feel. I have known Vause for almost all my life but I have never seen her smitten by someone like she is with you. Just give her sometime. She will come around okay?"

"I hope so. Bye Nicky"

"Bye Piper"

Piper drove off, feeling confused than ever before trying to analyse Nicky's words.

* * *

Diane Vause refused to retire, even when her daughter was earning good money. Her life was never a bed of roses and she really appreciated the value of hard earned money. She did not like to depend on anyone. And she never took leave. So when she told Mr. Prepon, her employer, that she needed some days off from her work and he was surprised but grudgingly accepted. Diane was the best Waitress he ever had, everyone adored her. She knew about everyone and what they preferred, so she could handle the entire coffee shop by herself without much sweat. But Diane needed to be with Alex at this time, although her injuries were not so serious, she was her baby and Diane needed to pamper Alex and take care of her. Both Alex and Diane Vause loved each other fiercely and always there for the other.

Nicky drove both Alex and Diane to Alex's apartment and helped Alex to walk with crutches, which was still unfamiliar to her and Nicky did not stay much longer because Alex's studio had three recordings today and someone needed to be there at all times. Diane helped Alex to her bed and went to kitchen to prepare some hot chocolate. Alex checked her phone. No texts from Piper. _She would never text after the way I treated her today_. Alex was not feeling alright. She hated Piper but the affection was overwhelming and it too much for her to handle. _She waited all night on that chair, sleepless and tired, but I just chased her away_. Alex was feeling guilty and she wanted to check how Piper was feeling but did not know how to do that without revealing her true feelings. So she texted,

 **Hi,**

 **When is that Article coming up.**

 **AV**

 _Alright. Just a simple text. Let's see what she gotta say._

The reply was immediate.

 **Alex,**

 **On Thursday. Hope you are feeling better.**

 **Piper**

Piper wanted to ask how would Alex feel, was she feeling too painful,? did she take the meds? so many questions but no, no and no. _After she shushed me, I cannot be personal with her unless and until she show a sign._

 **Hello Again,**

 **Thanks. I'm home now.**

 **AV**

 _Home? Alone? How is she managing? How can she walk with that fractured leg?Is Amanda with her?_ These questions made Piper forget about her resolution when her curiosity got the better of her and she texted back and

 **Alex,**

 **Sorry to bother really**

 **How are you managing?**

 **Who is with you? You need a hand?**

 **Piper**

 _Who is with you? Are you fucking kidding me?_ _It sounded like a jealous girlfriend and I am apparently someone she knew. Not even a friend. But what's done is done. Hope she won't be mad with me._

Alex smiled to herself while reading Piper's text for the third time. She felt how much Piper must be worrying about her but it was difficult for her just to erase the graphic memory of Stella kissing Piper. She did not know who initiated the kiss and prayed that it may not be Piper. These feelings made her tired and confused. Diane came to her room with the hot chocolate while Alex quickly replied Piper.

 **I'm in safe hands. Don't worry.**

 **AV**

 _Safe hands? Who's safe hands?_ Piper was in agony. She tossed and turned without much sleep. She was feeling drained, physically and emotionally and there was nothing she could do about it. She slept fretfully and saw Alex in her dream again. She was running towards Alex but could not reach her. Piper hated her dreams as much as she hated her reality.

* * *

Alex slept peacefully thanks to the meds and when she woke up it was past 10 in the morning. She tried to walk with her crutches but it was not easy as she thought. She could not believe that she had to rest for three weeks. The boredom was killing her and only one day has passed yet. Diane heard Alex trying to walk and helped her. Alex sat on the sofa and stretched her legs slowly.

"Alex"

"Yes Mum"

"Are you okay?"

I am. Why?

"You don't look ok"

"How can I look ok when I'm suppose to rest for three weeks. It's killing me."

"I'm not talking about that. Don't try to avoid the real question. What's bothering you?"

Her mum knew everything about her and she could not hide any longer. She told her everything. About Piper, about how they met, how they were drawn to each other and what happened yesterday at the took a deep breath. If she knew her daughter well, all of this was new to her. Alex never talked about her relationships. There was nothing much to talk about. They come and go, no one stayed. But when Alex talked about Piper, Diane saw a gleam in her eyes, a mischievous and goofy smile and Diane liked that. She knew her relationship with Alex's father had affected Alex a lot. That made Alex mistrust people and detach herself. Piper seemed to be a good person but Diane was not a person with quick judgments. All she wanted was the best for Alex.

* * *

Piper woke up to the buzz of her phone.

"Hello"

"Hi Piper?"

Yes.

"This is Nicky. We met yesterday."

"Oh, hi Nicky. Is everything okay?"

"Do you have a soft copy of the article?Alex would like to see it before publishing."

"Yes. shall I email it to you?"

"No. she would like to see it for herself. Can you go and meet her, please?"

"I can but I don't like to disturb her, honestly."

"It's just business Piper. Just go and check it with her. I really appreciate it."

"Ok. I guess."

"Thanks Blondie. Bye "

"Bye"

She did not expect this. Going to Alex when she said she was in good hands but a girl gotta do what a girl gotta do. She woke up, brushed, ate some cereal and dressed in white tee shirt and blue jeans. She was still on leave, so no need to look all professional.

She walked towards the door of Alex's apartment and knocked. _Wonder who is with her. Can she walk towards the door? Would that be Amanda?_

The door was opened by much older lady and Piper was relieved. She looked beautiful with her tall and lean figure and gorgeous green eyes and Piper wondered who she was.

"Hi, is Alex home?"

"She is, come inside darling."

By the look of it, Diane knew who this was but she did not utter a single word until Piper introduced herself.

"I'm Piper Chapman from New York Times"

"I'm Diane my dear, Alex's mum, Come this way."

Piper followed her.

"Alex is resting on her bed. You can go in."

"Is it okay? I just wanted to show the article she wanted me to bring."

"No problem kid. Go ahead."

It was anyway not a strange place for Piper. She remembered the last time she went inside Alex's room.

Alex was surprised to see Piper and happy at the same time. Piper looked smoking hot in her casual attire. She could not take her eyes off Piper but came to her senses with much effort.

"Hey you"

"Hi Alex"

"What brought you here?"

"I brought the article you wanted me to bring."

"The article?"

"Yes. Nicky phoned me in the morning and…"

"Oh, the article…"

Alex wanted to smack Nicky but in a way she was helping them to break the ice. _Bless her soul, bloody savage_

"Can I see it? Are you a vampire now? Do you need an invitation, come sit"

Alex patted the vacant space on her bed.

"No I'm fine."

"Don't be stupid. Just come."

Piper did not need further persuasion. She sat closer to Alex and her heart was beating so fast she thought it would spring out, breaking her rib cage. Alex smelt great with the familiar scent of Marzipan and Vanilla. Piper was so drawn and wanted to Kiss Alex but she knew this was not the right time. She tried to focus on Alex's gentle breathing and ordered her mind to serenade herself. It was not easy to calm her nerves when their bodies almost touching and when Alex was biting her bottom lip while reading. Piper was controlling the urge to bite that lip, forgetting the distance, forgetting the heartache. She gazed at Alex with such desire and at one point she had to look away avoiding Alex's eyes. She was afraid of Alex, honestly. She wondered what Alex thought of her and the whole fucked up situation.

The article was so good and Alex did not need to read it to know that. She knew Piper was a damn good writer. Most of the time, she just pretended to read but in a corner of her eyes, she was observing Piper and laughing at her ways. She looked like an agitated twelve year old with a massive crush. Alex liked it. Alex liked the way Piper made her feel. But she wanted to make sure both of them were feeling the same and on the same footing if they are to start anything.

"Piper"

"Yes. is it okay?"

"There is some error here."

"Where?"

Piper came bit closer, now if Alex turn towards Piper, she could almost kiss Piper. Piper was well aware of the situation but she was much worried about the error in the article.

"Show me"

"Show you what"

"The error"

Piper looked directly in the brunette's eyes. She was feeling bewitched. Alex's eyes had a deeper, sadder look. She wanted to kiss the pain away. She leaned forward and when she was about to kiss her she heard footsteps of Diane.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:Your love keeps me going, even when my world is breaking down. So Thank you all those wonderful People who read this. Day by day I'm humbled by your love.**

* * *

Piper looked directly in the brunette's eyes. She was feeling bewitched. Alex's eyes had a deeper, sadder look. She wanted to kiss the pain away. She leaned forward and when she was about to kiss her she heard footsteps of Diane.

* * *

" **Some relations just begin. Sometimes you need to but don't want to make the first move. And you want to wait. I want to wait. Yes I want to. Why do some people suddenly come into your life out of nowhere and make a place in your heart? It's almost sacred or divine. And how do they? You want them to look at you and when they do, you don't have the strength to look back. Why? You just feel too weak to look back. So is this love? But I want that strength inside me. And I know the person wants me too. But I am ready to wait. No hurry at all. Life is a paradox I know. And that's very inviting."**

 **A Novella, The Coffee and The Cola**

― **Kapil Muzumdar**

* * *

Alex did not mind continuing but it was Piper who pulled away. She did not want Alex's mum to have any impressions about her, even she herself was not sure of what's happening. She tidied up her tee shirt and looked away.

"Sorry for interrupting your read kids.I was wondering what would you like to have Piper. Some tea or hot chocolate?"

Alex was grinning so wide when her mum emphasise on the word "read".

"Hot chocolate is fine, if it's not much trouble Mrs. Vause."

Piper managed to mumble.

"Oh, call me Diane, No Mrs. Vause. I feel old."

Piper smiled and nodded.

"I will leave your kids alone."

With that Diane's gone but the moment was passed and Piper did not want to try. Because moments like that cannot be forced.

"So you said there's an error?"

"Yeah, but I would rather overlook it. Overall It's a good article."

"You want me to read it to you? Just to make sure."

"You are such a perfectionist,aren't you?"

"Oh, no but I take my work very seriously"

"Okay then, go ahead"

Piper started to read and Alex looked at her mouth as words ran hollow. Piper was what she paid attention to who she paid attention to. Everything was just background. Alex thought how Piper's pale pink lips reminded her of a rose bud. The top lip was thinner and the bottom lip was more plush. _She looks so hot_. Alex thought to herself. Just then she saw something that caught her off guard. Piper's erect Nipples. Alex could not help a smirk. She was proud of the effect she had on Piper. It is so evident that Piper was so into her and this was just one perfect example. She was thinking of playing along and she slowly closed her eyes, nodding to what Piper said. Piper's words were like a lullaby to her and her mind drifted into a peaceful sleep. Maybe it was her meds, may be it was Piper's soothing voice but Alex felt so light and she was in a happy place.

* * *

Piper looked at Alex and saw she was sleeping. She looked so much at ease and and there was a smile on her lips. _She must be dreaming of Amanda, no wonder when she throw herself on Alex like that._ With a disturbed mind Piper slowly stood up, not wanting to wake Alex up. she went out of the room and Diane was waiting for her with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Hot chocolate is Alex's favourite too."

Diane was first to speak.

"She is sleeping now. Must be the meds"

"I bet she is feeling tired and must be in a lot of pain. She likes to act all tough, as if she is in control over every single thing in her life,you know. But she is just a kid at heart."

 _She may be right but I have no idea what Alex is thinking right now. She is good at hiding her emotions. Pretty good actually._

Diane observed Piper and her feelings towards Alex was so transparent, Diane felt sorry for her. When she went to Alex's room before, she saw they were about to have an intimate moment and she regretted going there. Diane was fully aware of Alex's feelings towards Piper and if she read Piper right, she was attracted to Alex as much as Alex was attracted to her. But there was some misunderstandings that they needed to sort out themselves. For that spending time together was crucial.

"What do you do for a living Piper?"

Piper told Diane about her work and how much she liked it but at present she was taking a couple of days off since she was feeling stressed out. Diane offered a sympathetic ear but Piper did not speak candidly about her personal life. After all Diane was Alex's mum and even she herself was not sure how what was in Alex's mind. Diane saw the uneasiness and opted not to press Piper. One thing was clear to her. Piper was in love with Alex and she was not even aware of that.

* * *

Alex opened her eyes and wondered where Piper was. She checked her phone and it was almost 1 in the evening. _Piper must have gone while I was dozing off._ She was mad with herself but the meds were wearing her out and she could not help it. She decided to text Piper.

 **Hi,**

 **Sorry I fell asleep.**

 **Just woke.**

 **AV**

The reply was quick

 **Hi back,**

 **Do you miss me already?**

 **Piper**

 _Of course I missed her._ There was an empty space inside Alex's heart and she did not know what to do about it. She wanted Piper to be with her, by her side and was frustrated that she left without saying goodbye.

 **When can I see you again?**

 **AV**

 **Haha.**

 **What about NOW?**

 **Piper**

And then when she was trying to sit on her bed, two soft hands came to her rescue.

"Oh. you didn't go?"

"How can I without saying goodbye?"

Alex's face softened and she smiled. Piper's chest was full of warmer thoughts too. She loved the way Alex smiled. she had the kind of smile that made Piper feel happy to be alive.

"I should go now. I wish I could read you some other time. At least it helps you sleep."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. It's not you. I loved the reading."

"Oh, you did? I'm glad"

"Will you come to see me and read some more tomorrow? Are you working?"

"No I took some days off. I can work from home if there is something urgent."

"Ok, that's settled then. I will see you tomorrow."

"Sure"

Piper mustered up all her courage to gave Alex a quick hug and went away without turning back.

* * *

Diane closed the door after Piper and saw Alex was limping towards her favourite sofa.

"I like her."

"You do?"

"She is bit shy, but I bet she would come around"

"She doesn't know you. She is usually not that shy. May be because you are my mum."

"Probably, so when will I see her again?"

"I asked her to come and hang with me tomorrow"

"Good, I can go get some groceries while she is here."

"Yes. that's good and Mum…"

"Yes, baby"

"Thanks for dropping everything and coming for me"

"We got each other's backs kid. I know you would do the same for me."

"Get some rest Mum. you work too hard"

"I'm gonna call your aunt. Holler if you need anything okay"

"I will just be here. Don't worry about me"

When her mum disappeared Alex dialled Nicky's number.

"Yes, boss"

"Hi, dimwit"

"How are you feeling, I'm pretty sure you are feeling better than yesterday"

She heard Nicky chuckled.

"Oh yes, I called to thank you for your twisted plot."

"I'm a genius am I not Vause?"

"Yes, you are you little prick"

"So what happened?

"Nothing much. I asked her to come and hang out with me tomorrow"

"That's sweet. Just don't worry about work. I got everything covered."

"I seriously appreciate your help man. It means a lot."

"Anytime Vause. It's the least I can do. I will try to drop by on friday. Maybe we can invite blondie too."

"Invite saying what?

"Tell her you are having a party to celebrate your near death experience, or some shit like that. You are good with words, you will figure something out

"I will think about it. Now back to work"

"Aye, Aye captain"

"Bye Nick"

"Bye Vause, take care of yourself"

* * *

Piper was feeling excited for tomorrow. She liked the way Alex invited her over. She called her office and checked whether she had any important messages. None. that's great. She has done all the relevant paperwork for this month, so that was covered too. She emailed the article about Alex's Rock Album to Caputo after proofreading and editing it. Now she was free almost all week. That night she slept soundly without any dreams.

She was at Alex's door around 9am in the morning and knocked the door softly, wondering whether her knock would wake up Alex. Diane opened the door and she was dressed up. She told Piper that she's going out to buy groceries and Piper was feeling bit relaxed. Not that she did not like Diane but with the things she needed to explain, she would rather have Alex to herself. She closed the door after Diane and tiptoed to Alex's room. Alex was sleeping and she looked so ethereal. Her raven hair was ruffled from last night's sleep. Piper could look at her for days. She bit her lip, not knowing whether to sit and watch this gorgeous woman sleeping or run away from there because her heart was making demands to lie down next to Alex. _It would be fucking hilarious and she would think I am a needy person. No way._

Slowly and reluctantly, Alex blinked, closed her eyes, and blinked again. Streaks of sunlight penetrated the window and blinded her. she stretched her arms above her head and yawned and she saw Piper was sitting next to her, on her bed. Alex grinned thinking about this hallucination.

"Alex"

She heard it right and it seemed that she was not dreaming.

"Piper, hi"

"Slept well?"

"Like a log. How long you were staring at me?"

Piper decided to be brave and started ruffling Alex's soft hair. Alex yearned for Piper's touch, Piper's finger tips through her hair.

"Not long. I did not want to wake you"

"Why Piper?"

"Why did I not wanted to wake you? Because…"

"No, why did you kissed that Stella?"

"She kissed me Alex. She was just preaching crap and all of a sudden she just kissed me. I was pulling myself away when you saw me"

Alex sighed.

"I am telling you the truth. How can I kiss another woman when I kissed you in the evening and waiting to see you? Do you see any logic in that?"

Alex did not say anything. _If I am to start any relationship with her, I have to trust her. Without trust I cannot go on._

"I don't know Piper. I might need some time to process this. I hated that moment."

"I know you did. But just believe what I say. I'm begging you."

'So you are saying I have nothing to worry about?"

Piper stared deep into Alex's green eyes, she cupped her cheek that was slowly turning red and smiled at her before slowly leaned into her. Piper's other hand was shaking slightly, her mind was repeating the same sentence over and over," _Don't do this... don't do this_." But the sound of her heart was beating so loudly, she couldn't concentrate. It felt like it was going to explode. Finally Piper's lips touched Alex's. Sparks flew in every direction, and the world was slowly disappearing around them, along with all of their worries, their troubles and their misunderstandings. Piper wanted Alex to feel that none of that mattered. It was a warm kiss. Alex honestly never knew a kiss so innocent could be so intimate and electrifying. Piper's lips were moving in perfect sync, her hands feeling Alex's waist; Alex pulled Piper closer, the kiss became deeper and more passionate.. A smile grew on Alex's face as it started to tickle, finally they pulled apart but Piper did not let go of Alex's hand. She kissed it softly and looked at Alex, a look that would pierce her very soul and said,

"I promise you Alex. you have nothing to worry about."


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for all the love and appreciation. Please read "Meet me Halfway", a story I** **collaborate with my friend librarybook where I give voice to Alex Vause and my friend librarybook aka oitnbnz will be Piper Chapman.**

* * *

A smile grew on Alex's face as it started to tickle, finally they pulled apart but Piper did not let go of Alex's hand. She kissed it softly and looked at Alex, a look that would pierce her very soul and said,

"I promise you Alex. you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

 **"** **Those sweet lips. My, oh my, I could kiss those lips all night long.**

 **Good things come to those who wait."**

― **Jess C. Scott** , **The Intern**

* * *

Alex listened to Piper. _This is a good start. To be absolutely honest with each other and trying to work out the differences. Just the truth, no lies._ Alex's leg started to give pains and Piper felt Alex was feeling bit uncomfortable. _There is no way I would go further with Alex, till she fully trust me. I have to gain her trust._ Alex, as if she were reading Piper's mind pulled Piper towards her, slowly.

"Come, be my little spoon"

Piper lay down and looked deeply in Alex's eyes.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking how happy I am to be here, lying next to you, feeling your breaths."

"Piper"

"Ummm…"

"If I am brutally honest with you, all I want now is to rip your clothes off and make love to you, being with you do that to me. You make me lose control but Thank God, I am partially invalid now and most importantly I want to take things slow, very slow because I don't want to ruin what we have."

"I was thinking the same Alex. from the first moment I saw you, I felt that you are my soulmate. No, don't give me that smirk, I'm being serious. But I guess we never had time have a heart to heart."

Alex kissed Piper's forehead and then kissed her cheek. This feels so good and so soothing. Both of them next to each other, talking like two adults, rather than fighting and accusing each other like kids.

"The other day, the beginning of all these misunderstandings, I went to see my mum, she met with a minor accident and I had to be with her Piper. Not that I intentionally avoided you. But she got only me."

"And Larry means nothing to me. Even before I met you. He is like a loyal puppy and I don't want a puppy. I need some fireworks and adventure."

"Oh, you would get that with me, a lot. We had fireworks and adventure that almost killed me."

"Shut up, don't talk about death."

"Someday I have to die"

"Someday, not today. Please, I don't wanna lose you"

Tears started to fall and Piper could not stop them. She knew this was way too childish of her but she could not bear the thought of losing Alex. some day both of them were bound to go away from this world but no, no, not now. She wondered whether she was in love but how can you love someone without even knowing them for too long. _But Anything is possible when I'm around her._ Piper hid her face in Alex's embrace and it was so much harder for her too, to keep her hands away from this perfect body. But she forced herself to be happy just by holding Alex's hand. They must have dozed off, neither of them heard softer knocks on the door and Diane used her spare key to open the front door. Without calling Alex's name she just went to her room and saw both of them were sound asleep. She closed the door of Alex's room and feeling happy that she left them alone today.

* * *

It was around 7pm when Piper finally came home. Diane insisted her she should stay for lunch and it was so scrumptious and Piper was glad she stayed. Throughout the meal, Alex was giving her looks and she blushed and looked away. They were like two teenagers who could not be away from the other and Diane was enjoying every moment of it and she was happy to see her Daughter was feeling light and funny, more like her usual self around Piper without putting up all her walls around.

Piper listened to her answering machine and Caputo has called her and asked to come and help him in some of the reports he was working on if she can. She did not want to let Caputo down but she would surely miss Alex like hell. Anyway, she would not like to jeopardize her work and when she took her phone to text Alex to say she had to go to work tomorrow she saw there was one text for her, from Alex.

 **Hi,**

 **Just checking whether you went home safely.**

 **AV**

She was touched by this gesture. It was nothing but a simple text but it showed that Alex cared.

 **Hi Alex,**

 **Yes, just came in.**

 **I gotta run to office tomorrow. Caputo needs me for some report writing.**

 **Will you be okay?**

 **XO**

 **P**

She deliberately put the XO because she wanted Alex to know even at that moment she was thinking of her.

 **Oh, I thought I would see you tomorrow.**

 **A**

And there was a smiley with a sad face. Piper could cancel on Caputo and she was torn between Alex and her work but then decided a little time away from each other, would help them to explore their inner feelings better. So, she replied,

 **Al,**

 **I'm sorry. I will come in the evening before I go home, if it's okay.**

 **XOXO**

 **P**

 **Pipes,**

 **That's great. Nicky is coming in the eve too. She wants to have a "welcome back to life" party for me. Just she and myself. Don't be late.**

 **I'm waiting.**

 **X**

 **Al**

Piper liked the X and "Pipes" very much and replied back that she would love to.

* * *

Piper had to spend all her day in Caputo's office and she was so focused on her work, she could not even text or call Alex. when she came back to her cubicle it was pretty late and her stomach was grumbling. She went to the rooftop cafe and bought some sandwiches and coffee. She was slowly munching her sandwich, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

It was Stella.

"Hi stranger"

"Hi"

Piper could just smack the bitch.

"Long time no see, how's your girlfriend?"

"She's fine"

"I'm glad"

"I bet you are."

"Wow, what's with the attitude?"

"I just want you to know I'm not remotely interested in you, not today, not tomorrow, definitely not in this lifetime."

"I'm hurt Chapman. You sound bit harsh and when you are angry you look kinda hotter than your usual self"

Stella then tried to hold Piper's hand and Piper was so pissed she could not contain herself and she almost pushed Stella. There were not many people in the cafe but Stella did not want to ruin her image, not at all. She slowly backed off with a smirk.

 _Well, that's done. I wanted to do that for a long time_. Piper muttered to herself and walked away.

* * *

It was around 7.30 in the evening finally she was able to reach Alex's home and it was Nicky who opened the door.

"Hi Blondie, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see Alex."

"Come on it. Come on in. make yourself at home."

"Hi"

She smiled shyly at Alex, feeling bit awkward around the wild haired big mouthed Nicky.

"Hi Pipes"

"Where's your mum?"

"Oh, she went out to meet a friend, leaving the house to ourselves."

Alex was resting her leg on a stool, sipping some wine and Piper sat next to her. Alex gave her a look that said thousand things and she felt how warmth was radiating from Alex's fingertips when she was caressing Piper's thumb. She wanted to hold Alex closer to her heart and kiss her till both of them were breathless but was afraid of Nicky's sharp tongue. When she was about to say something to Alex, they heard a faint knock on the door.

"I'll get it. Wonder is it your mum?"

Nicky jumped from where she sat and with her glass of tequila, she went and opened the door.

"Is Alex home?"

"Depends on who's Asking?"

"I'm Amanda Pine."

"Oh, you are Amanda. I'm Nicky, Nicky Nichols. we spoke on the phone many times. You look so much better in person."

"Well, thanks Nicky. Is Alex home? I was just in the neighbourhood and I had Alex's business card, so thought of just checking on her."

"She is home, come this way."

Piper was shocked to see this woman again and she felt her face twitched and at the same time Alex held her hand tighter, almost grabbing Piper to her side. Now, she was embracing Piper and it felt so right and Piper felt safer and calmer, not threatened by this gorgeous woman's presence.

"Hi Alex"

"Hi, have a seat, what would you have?"

"Just water please. I'm sorry, I was just in the neighbourhood. Did not know you had company"

Piper tried not to think any thing. It would make things worse.

"This is Piper Chapman, you met her the other day, at the hospital"

"Oh, yes, I thought she worked for you. I remember, Hi Piper."

"Hi"

Piper tried to smile but failed.

"She is a columnist for New York Times and she did an article about our launch."

"Oh, that's how you two know each other. So, you guys are friends?"

"No, we are more than friends."

At that moment, as if to tell the world Piper's true worth, Alex lowered her face to Piper's and their lips met, she placed her hand on Piper's waist and drew her closer deepening the kiss as if she was hungry for more. As they parted Piper saw Alex's eyes sparkle and lips curve up into a smile and she couldn't help but smile back.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author Note:**

 **oEvery good thing should come to an end and here we are. I would thank each and everyone of you, for being with me, supporting me and loving every word I wrote. I was just a rookie to fan fiction** **but the welcome was awesome. Thanks a lot guys.**

 **I hope you all would enjoy my Final Chapter.**

 **CHEERS!**

* * *

At that moment, as if to tell the world Piper's true worth, Alex lowered her face to Piper's and their lips met, she placed her hand on Piper's waist and drew her closer deepening the kiss as if she was hungry for more. As they parted Piper saw Alex's eyes sparkle and lips curve up into a smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

 **We are what ballads are written of, what bards sing of. We are epic, you and I.** "

― **Samantha Garman** , **Dandelion Dreams**

* * *

Piper did not expect such a public display of affection. Especially when Nicky and Amanda were there. She was thinking they were taking things very slow, baby steps, and neither Alex nor Piper never acknowledged who they were to each other. They had not acknowledged whether they love each other or "exclusive". Yet Alex decided to kiss her, a bold move but Piper just adored it. She was not sad to see how Amanda's mouth dropped and how Nicky gaped her mouth. It was a moment she wanted to cherish in her memory forever. She felt everything has stopped around them, what mattered was Alex and herself and they were sharing a kiss, the most blissful thing in the world.

Alex knew how Piper felt, she could just tell. In an unofficial way it's as if she, the mighty Alex Vause, had declared that she had a girlfriend. A girlfriend that she loved and nothing else mattered. Both of them had suffered enough, both had their fair share of misunderstandings. It's enough now. Life is too short to live with regrets and "what ifs". She wanted to spend every waking minute with Piper, it seemed only fair. She loved her and she knew that Piper loved her too. Why the wait? She caressed Piper's thumb as she kissed Piper's forehead. _This feels so right. Her hands fits mine perfectly._

Amanda was sad to witness the kiss but she did not hate Alex or Piper for that matter. She was truly at awe as to see how much love, warmth and affection radiated from their faces. Both of them were glowing and it was so evident that they were made for each other. She did not want to be a thorn in their path. All she wanted to focus on was Alex's Album launch and then she can forget the whole thing. _May be I would take some weeks off and go see my old girlfriend._ She thought. Alex and Piper reminded her of her past and Vanessa, her ex girlfriend. Amanda always pursued her career and forgot that she had a life away from her office which resulted a rift between her girlfriend and herself. After Vanessa, there were a lot of hookups but nothing serious. No one could fill that void.

Nicky broke the silence asking whether anyone need anything to drink and Piper asked whether they had Vodka and Lime to which Alex smirked.

"Why"

Piper asked.

"No, that's my favourite."

"So we share many things in common. May be we are meant to be with each other?"

"Don't be so sure."

"Any doubts?"

Piper asked with a concerned look.

"Nothing baby, I was just kidding. I don't want to waste anymore time being away from you."

"Thanks Alex"

"For what,kid?"

"For putting up with me. I know I can be quite a handful."

Alex did not answer but softly kissed her cheek.

After an hour or so, Amanda left and before she went she hugged both Alex and Piper and whispered to Piper's ear " You are such a lucky girl". Piper knew that and was proud to be Alex's girl.

Three weeks passed in a blink of an eye and Piper always checked on Alex and tried to spend as much time with her as possible. She wanted to spend a night with Alex but did not want to bother her healing leg, besides Diane was there, so she did not want to make things uncomfortable. Alex should ask her to stay, that's what she thought.

Diane had to leave Alex after three weeks. Now she can walk around and do her things on her own and she knew Piper would always be there for Alex. After Diane left Alex texted Piper.

 **Hi Pipes**

 **Can you come as soon as you get this?**

 **Alex**

Piper was about to leave office and she was shocked to see the text. She dialled Alex's number.

"Hi"

"Hi Piper"

Alex sounded breathless.

"Are you okay?"

"Come find out"

"Is your leg hurting?"

"Come and find out Piper. Come as soon as you can."

Piper could not remember how she drove but She managed to drive unscathed and knocked Alex's door so hard. Alex opened the door.

"Are you okay? What happened? Did you hurt your leg again?"

Piper was hysterical.

"Piper, Piper... Pipes, I'm fine, come inside"

Once she was in, Alex closed the door and pushed Piper to the door.

"What?"

"I wanted to do this for a long time but I had to wait till the Doctor's approval. He said i'm fit as a horse."

"Seriously? You are insane Alex"

"I am. Insane for you baby."

Piper felt her heart was beating so fast and Alex wasted no time kissing those pink lips and biting her bottom lip and Piper thought Alex actually ripped her lip.

"Aww. easy tiger"

"Can't wait anymore. I have waited long. I have a lot to catch up."

Alex's hands began to roam all over Piper's body and their lips were crashing against each other, their bodies on fire, they needed each other to be complete, and Alex's hand worked so fast in removing all what Piper wore, she basically tore everything apart. Piper liked that. She wanted Alex as much as Alex wanted her, may be more than that. They were yet to explore each other. So much to remembered their first time, it could almost branded as a one night stand, at the time they barely knew each other but the desires were real, they were crazy about each other from the beginning.

She could not let Alex have all the fun, she tried unbuttoning Alex's shirt and then her jeans which she almost ripped. She was not as swift as Alex and her hands were shaking. She was excited and she wanted Alex, she wanted be Alex's.

"Now who is eager"

It was Alex's chance to smirk.

"Don't start anything you cannot finish"

Oh, I got time. Do not worry about that Princess"

"Shall we go to your bed or you like the floor, like last time?"

"Bed please"

On Alex's bed, they looked at each other in complete awe. It was Alex who started sucking Piper's breasts and biting them and tightly gripping them as she went further down. Piper did not stop kissing Alex and she was biting her neck when Alex found Piper's wet core and she started stroking with such skill Piper almost came. But Alex was teasing her, thrusting one and then two fingers inside and thrusting hard and fast, to which Piper came the second time.

"Let me do you"

"Seeing you cum made me cum once, without even doing anything babe."

"Let me"

Piper was insisting.

"Possessive much?"

"Yes, I like to play with my things?"

"Do you hear yourself? Like when you speak?"

"Do not distract me"

Piper's hands were wandering in Alex's clit now, it's so soaked.

"Oh, you are so wet"

"You do that to me"

"I do? Hope it's a good thing"

"Just fuck me Pipes. I need you so much. I need to feel you inside me."

Piper licked her lips and went down on her and her tongue was doing thing she never thought she was capable of and Alex was already moaning. It did not take much effort from Piper's part to give Alex an earth shattering orgasm.

"I am not done yet."

It was Piper teasing Alex.

Piper was kissing and at the same time she was picking up her pace and her fingers were doing the trick this time. She did not break the kiss but looked deeply into Alex's eyes. _She was so fucking beautiful like a goddess,_ Piper thought to herself and she was working hard knowing exactly which spot to hit, she felt Alex's hips tighten and she pushed her fingers deeper and faster to her. Alex came hard and fast and was out of breath. Alex wanted to catch her breath and in the meantime she looked at Piper, something was on her mind and Piper knew.

"I want to tell you something Piper."

"Go ahead"

"I am sorry for saying this, really."

"What, smartass?"

"I…."

"Come on Alex, what?"

"I heart you"

"You heart me? What's that?is that like " I love you" for pussies?"

"Say pussy again"

"I heart you too"

"Piper, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well, I have to think about that? It's not easy to be the girlfriend of Big bad Alex Vause isn't it?"

"So you want me to pass you a note and have you circle yes or no? Come on"

"Yes,Alex"

"Yes as in I should pass you a note or will you be my girlfriend?"

"I will be your girlfriend, you silly"

Alex started planting soft kisses up and down Piper's neck. Both felt sore with too much kissing and Piper let out little whimpers of anticipation. Alex worked her way back to Piper's tender, smooth but bruised lips. Piper ran her lips up to Alex's neck and landed a loving and intense kiss on her lips. Their breaths shaking and shallow but their bodies and souls content with satisfaction, love and warmth.

"So do you like to make the first public appearance today or should I wait for that too Piper Chapman?"

"I just want to curl up and sleep with you tonight Al, I don't wanna go anywhere."

"But today is burlesque show kid. You said it's a must watch."

"But I don't have anything to wear. You ripped most of my clothes like a horny teenager and I smell like sex."

"Well, you can borrow my clothes and we can have a shower, together."

"Touche, you and me in a shower? Not happening. My whole body is sore. You are like a tiger in bed. If only i have known…"

"Then what?"

Alex teased and Piper kissed Alex's lips softly. She could not remember a time she was so happy and content like this. She felt as if she was high, on love and Alex Vause was her drug.

They were all over each other in the shower and Piper did not stop Alex's searching fingers and her hasty kisses. Their lips were at work and it was intense and electrifying at the same time and Alex's long, lean fingers inside Piper again, made her lose control and made her cum, again. It was Piper's chance to tease Alex, pushing her up against the wall, finding her pace and and Alex's tender spots. She loved to hear Alex moan and they were giving each other orgasm after orgasm as if they were fighting for Olympic gold medal, in the field of love making.

"Enough now, or we will never see the show"

Piper had to push Alex away.

"Who's idea was that again?

"You tell me Alex."

They dried themselves and she wore Alex's black shirt and jeans, which fitted perfectly on her.

"Are you not wearing a bra?"

"No, thanks to you it's in pieces now"

"It's ok. Go bra less. I would love that."

"That was the plan."

It was the first time they went out as a couple and Piper was so excited. She drove relatively slower than usual, she did not want another accident, oh no, one was more than enough but that was before Alex started playing with Piper's nipples.

"You know, your nipples are the third best thing I like in your body"

"Geez, keep it in your pants Alex, don't distract me"

"It's your job to drive without distractions, I am bored"

"Shall we go back then?"

"No, no, I want to show you off tonight?"

"Show me off? What am I a trophy?

"No, you are the girl I am in love with"

"Smooth Al, real sweet talker you are."

"I have been told"

"How many already told you that?"

"Doesn't matter. I like it when you say that"

"Do you? You think pretty high about yourself isn't it?"

"Am I not worth it?"

Alex was asking, twisting Piper's left nipple softly.

"You are baby"

Piper took Alex's hand kissed it while driving. She wanted to stop her car then and there and let Alex take control but she did not wanna be late.

The burlesque show has started already when they were in and the lights were dimmed. They grabbed seats near the stage and Piper was happy to see Lorna on the stage and she was telling how she knew Lorna. Alex was nodding her head, listening to Piper but her hands were at moving towards piper's thighs and a moan left Piper's lips.

"Keep your hands together. You want me to tie them?"

"They are out of control when I am with you. Don't blame me"

"What am I to do with you Alex Vause? How are we gonna spend the rest of our lives? Inside your bedroom?"

"My bedroom? Yummy"

They were shushed by someone who was actually watching the show. Piper looked at the person who shushed her.

Larry

" Al, It's Larry"

"Who"

"He shushed us."

"No one can shushed us. Let me talk to him"

"And tell him what?"

"Just let me talk to him"

"Can't you keep your voice down, Miss."

It was Larry again.

"No, what are you gonna do about it"

Alex retorted in her husky voice and at that time Larry actually saw them.

"Oh, it's you and oh..Piper. Are you with her still?"

"Of course, She is my girlfriend"

Even in the dimmed light Piper could see how hurt Larry looked. His pride was hurt big time and he stood up and walked away leaving his group of friends.

"Can we follow him, please?"

"Come on Alex? What are you? A teenager who wanna show off her girl?"

"Piper. I'm bored. This show is great but knowing very well you are bra less and wet in all the right places make me wanna do things"

Piper could not believe they were gonna ditch her friend without even congratulating her but Alex was her priority. Alex was her world and her wish was Piper's command.

They almost ran towards the car,hastily exchanging breathtaking kisses and Alex pushed her to the door of Piper's car and kissed her hard and deep and too long. Piper was sure Larry saw them because he was smoking outside she but paid no heed. she had nothing to prove. Alex was hers. _She is mine. That's what matters._

* * *

The launch of the Rock Album was a huge success and everyone loved it and congratulated Alex. Piper never left her introduced her to everyone, some were taken aback, some seemed genuinely happy. Alex never cared about what people think. _You cannot control where your heart goes._

It was Alex and Piper, sitting in Alex's office as Alex had to sign some documents and they had to come from the Hotel where the party was. Alex had that look in her eyes and Piper knew something was up.

"Why are you eyeing me like that? Wanna fuck in your office?"

"I know you are too tired Pipes. I would love to but no."

"Oh, something is really up. Refusing to have sex with me, tough girl act?"

"I wanna ask you something."

"Ask away, Al"

"Will you… can we…"

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

Piper was laughing. _Alex is so cute._

"No, at least not right now. I wanna know you better Pipes."

"I thought we knew each other enough"

"Are you disappointed?"

"No, hell no Alex. "

"I want you to move in with me. Would you?"

"Oh, Al. i thought you would never ask."

"Why,you have already packed bags and are they inside your car?

Alex lent in for a kiss, the kind she wanted to last forever, but then stopped halfway and looked at piper. Time has stopped, here they are in each other's arms and it was pure bliss. Alex glided her hand over her Piper's face, brushing away her messy hair.

"Have I ever told you I love you?"

Piper grinned, it's not something she would get enough of hearing.

"No, uh uh,"

she shook her head and fought away the grin.

Alex planted a chaste kiss on her full lips.

"Well, I do. And you know what?"I always will."

As Alex dropped her gaze before meeting hers, there was so much intensity in that look and Piper was sniffing the familiar scents of Marzipan and Vanilla.

" I love you too,Al"

She whispered, listening to the beat of Alex's heart as she embraced Alex.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Happy ending for Vauseman, as Promised.**

 **Love you ALL...**


End file.
